Will you still love me tomorrow?
by MiaMicheal4EVER
Summary: When Marissa becomes pregnant, everyone is torn apart from what they knew about life and who they loved. relationships are put to the test. Who's the REAL father of Marissa's baby?
1. Marissa's Secret

Chapter 1

"OMG! Sum! its pink! oh god! oh-my-god ! I'm pregnant! Sum! What am I gonna do?" Marissa said to Summer while they were hanging out at Summer's house on a Friday afternoon.

"I dont know Coop! Is it Ryan's?"

"Uhhh...well...yeah!duh of course its Ryan's. Why wouldnt it be his?" Marissa said looking a little uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Coop? you look a little...i dont know...guilty about something..." suddenly realization hit her.

"Oh my God! Coop! is it that one pool boy's? CJ?" Summer asked with wide eyes.

"No... and it's DJ. And i forgot ALL about him until you mentioned him!" Marissa said irritably.

"Sorry." Suddenly, the Vallyer's theme song started ringing in Summer's purse. It was her cell phone. Summer answered it. "Hello?...oh HEY!...sure...okay...we'll be there in 10 minutes! bye, love ya!" Summer said to the person on the other end of the phone. Marissa didnt have to ask who it was. She knew it was Seth.

"Seth wants me to come over. Hey! you should come too! tell Chino the good news! Chino...a daddy. God help us." Summer said softlyto Marissa. Marissa just gave a weak smile and rolled her eyes. "So, let's go.Besides you know how Seth is,all pacing and nervous and everything, even if I'm like 1 minute late!"

Marissa laughed and said, "Umm, yeah ok let me just go get my purse. Wanna take my car?"

"Sure coop. Oh gosh! I cant believe you are going to have a baby!she'sgoing to be so beaufiful! you HAVE to make me an aunt of Godmother or something, thenI can buy her clothes andtell her how to get the guys!...wow... this is so exciting! I mean scary, but exciting!..." Summer said.Then noticing Marissa on the verge of tears added, "Isnt it?"

"Yeah, it is sum. it sure is scary though. i dont know how im going to get through this. Besides, what if it isn't a girl? and a boy instead?" Marissa said trying to lighten the mood, and teasing Summer about it.

"TRSUT ME! It HAS to be a girl! and dont worry, I will help you through it. plus you have Ryan, I'm sure he'll make a great father. and did I mention me? and also Seth and his parents. It will be just fine. Seth is great with kids he'll help babysit! and..." Summer trailed off noticing Marissa really crying now.

"Marissa? oh come here! it will be alright there now. better?" Marissa nodded as Summer handed her a tissue.

"OK now lets go tell Ryan! Thank you Summer. I know you and everyone else will help me get through this.''

"Hey what are best friends for anyway? come on! They should all be done eating by now."

soooo, ya'll like so far?


	2. Girl Stuff

Chapter 2:

They got into the Jeep that Marissa's Dad had bought for her on her 16th birthday, and headed over to the Cohen's place. As they got nearer to the house Marissa got more and more nervous. Then they reached the porch and rang the doorbell. From inside they could hear Kirsten telling Seth to answer the door, she was busy in the kitchen. As the door opened Marissa looked at Seth with a weird expression on her face, then leaned over and got VERY sick on him...

"Well Marissa it's nice to see you too! I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and wash off all this puke on my FAVORITE Death Cab band shirt, if you will excuse me for a sec!" Seth said jokingly to her. Meanwhile, Summer went to the medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom and gave Marissa some cold water and a couple of pills to make the nausea go down.

"Thanks, Sum," Marissa said weakly and sunk down to the bathroom floor. Summer slid down the cold wall next to Marissa.

"Hey, No problem. Man,I mean if you think it's bad NOW just wait a couple more months, then it'll be REAL terrible...smell of food making you puke...morning sickness before school...school. Oh my God. Coop, what are you gonna do 'bout school? I mean, not to be me or anything but a pregnant teen in Newport...ughh...that's gonna suck." Summer said rambling on and on about school and sickness. Suddenly Marissa couldn't take it anymore.

"I think I heard Kirsten say dinner's ready. So we should go and eat. Okay, Sum? Come on." Marissa opened the bathroom door, where she came face-to-face with...Ryan.

"Uhhh.hey. Kirsten said dinner's almost ready, so I thought I'd go get you two. Since we'll be eating dinner soon, I just thought I'd tell you...okay." Ryan said, embarrassed at being caught in front of the bathroom door and feeling as if he invaded personal space or something.

"Hey Ryan!" Marissa said, smiling brightly and giving Ryan a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, we were going to the dining room anyways." She took his hand and led him to the dinner table. The awkwardness between them earlier forgotten.

At the dinner table Marissa and Ryan sat next to each other and Summer and Seth sat across from them with Kirsten and Sandy on each end. They were enjoying a nice, home-cooked, chinese take-out meal.

All through dinner Marissa felt Summer's eyes on her. The vibe from her screaming _'TELL HIM! tell him tell him tell him SOON!'_. ThenMarissa glanced at her and mouthed 'Later. Not a good time right now.'Butwhen she saw Seth glancing curiously between the two of them she quickly looked down at her food.

After dinner the four were hanging out in the pool-house. Seth was reading his latest comic book, Summer was staring at Marissa and Ryan, Ryan was starting to grow uncomfortable under Summer's penetrating gaze, and Marissa was avoiding Ryan and Summer's looks. Finally,after 15 minutes, Summer couldnt take it anymore and said, "Ryan, how do you feel about kids?"

"WHAT!" Seth looked up, startled at Summer. "KIDS! Summer! Please tell me you are NOT pregnant!"

"No, dumbass. And, besides I was asking RYAN."

"Oh, well. I-I guess...little kids are okay...why?" Ryan replied giving her a confused look.

"No reason...gosh don't you think Marissa has such beautiful BABY blue eyes?...Oh my gosh! the other day at Fashion Island I walked past this new store for BABY CLOTHES." Summer kept hinting to Ryan. But, Ryan just gave her a blank stare. Finally, Summer gave up after receiving the death glare from Marissa.

"Summer, I think we shoudl leave. _Now!_" And with that, Marissa grabbed and practically pulled her through the door. But, Summer wasn't intent on leaving just yet. She grabbed the door frame.

''What? leave? but we just got here!" Summer protested " Its not that late! it's only 10:30!"

"Yeah, well my dad wants me to get home. We have to go to Palos Verdes tomorrow."

"Well alright. Bye guys! Call me later Cohen?" Summer took the hint and left with Marissa.

"You are'nt going to Palos Verdes until next week Coop! why you want to leave so soon?" Summer whispered to Marissa as soon as they were walking towards the car. Marissa didn't answer her. After a few minutes, they heard the door to the pool-house open and a voice behind them say, "You forgot your cell phone Summer."

Summer turned around and walked back to Seth and got her cell phone. "Thanks, see ya tomorrow.Love you!" and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Summer!" Seth said. Marissa looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"love youMORE!" Summer called out to Seth as her and Marissa were heading down the sidewalk to the car. Marissa just rolled her eyes when she thought no one was looking, but Ryan saw it through the pool-house window.

As Marissa and Summer sped off in the car, Ryan looked at Seth and asked him if he had any idea why Marissa and Summer had acted so strange.

"I dont know man, maybe its just girl trouble. You know how that is."

Ryan just looked at him strangely.

"NO! I didnt mean it like that! I just mean they are girls, no telling whats up with them, one minute, they're happy, next thing you know, they're chewing you out cause you said you hated lobster-cakes"

"Yeah, tell me about it man!" Ryan replied.

_'You are just worrying over nothing, Marissa is FINE! Dont worry so much Atwood! Just relax! You'll talk to her in the morning.'_ Ryan thought to himself as he and Seth headed back to the living room.

well what did ya think? it will get better in the next 2 or 3 chapters, i promise!


	3. SethMarissa time

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Marissa went over to Ryan's poolhouse. She had finally got enough courage to tell him the news. When she got there though, Ryan wasn't home. No one was home, except for Seth. When Marissa rang the doorbell and Seth answered it, she almost ran back to her house. She just couldn't face Seth right now. Seth, oblivious to Marissa's reaction to him, invited her in to watch Dawson's Creek reruns...

"Yeah! This episode is one of my favorites! This is the one where Dawson finds out that Joey cheated on him with Pacey and now they are all confused. The next episode is supposed to be better too. It's the one where Joey realizes she likes Pacey and then she kisses him and then she kisses Dawson and almost kisses Jack,who's gay, and then they all get mad at each other and confused. Yeah, a real classic!" Seth told Marissa.

"Umm yeah, so when's Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy getting back?" Marissa asked him.

"Oh, not until 8:30. So you and I have the whole place to ourselves for 9 and a half hours! Yeah! Lets throw a wild party!"

"Yeah, sounds real fun." Marissa said sarcastically.

"Yeah I'll just gocall Fred's Lobster and Beer and order us some drinks! The only good party is a wild party, right?" Seth said jokingly.

"Do, whatever you want Seth, I dont care!" Marissa said rather harshly.

Seth gave her a concerned look.

"Hey Marissa, what is your problem? You were acting strange last night, Ryan said. So you want to tell your old buddy Seth here whats going on?"

"NO! SO STOPASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG BECAUSE NOTHING IS WRONG!" Marissa screamed at Seth.

Seth looked wide-eyed at her. She never acted that way around him before. He would have to ask Summer what was going on with Marissa.Then again, it was probably none of his business. Maybe he should just let it go. It was between her, Summer and Ryan. They never include him in anything anyway_.'oh screw it! im going to find out whats up with her even if i get killed in the process.'_ Seth thought to himself.

"Hey Marissa. I know it's none of my business but Ryan is just worried about you. He was saying last night how you were acting very strange. For as long as I have known you, you never just scream at people like that, so something has to be up. You know you can tell me, I wont tell Ryan if you dont want me to." Seth said soothingly to her.

"Actually Seth, you were wrong, it is your business. You see, I'm well...pregnant and well, you can't tell Ryan this but.."

"But, what?...I promise I won't say anything to him. But he should really know...seeing as how it's his...right?"

" But...It uh, It might not be his"

"Whoa! wait then if it's not his...then whose is it?"

Marissa just looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever.

And then he knew...


	4. The freaked up truth

Chapter 4:

"Oh God! how did this happen? I mean I know how it happened but how did it...Oh gosh! what are we going to do Marissa? I mean what will happen with Ryan and Summer when they find out! Did this happen when we, we, you and your Dad stayed in Santa Monica with us for the resturaunt deal?" Seth kept saying over and over,in shock of what happened.

"Yeah, and Ryan and I weren't going out and Summer and you weren't together andIand I...Oh my gawd... I cant believe this is happening!"

"But we were careful, we used protection though!...I can't believe this!...I mean...Marissa, we'll get through this OK? I will help you! We gotta tell my parents when they get home though. They will know what to do. I mean yeah of course they'll freak out but it will get better I promise"

"NO it can't get better! Are you CRAZY! It's bad enough I'm the pregnant teen in Newport but to have it be my boyfriend's BEST friend's?I love Ryan and you love Summer. She's my best friend and he is like your brother."

"Yeah...But...why did we even do it in the first place?"

"We were alone in my motel room, I was suffering from a hangover, you came to my rescue withAdvil and water. And we were both pretty lonely..." Marissa started to cry uncontrollably. Seth leaned towards her and put his arm around her.

They stayed like for a long while. Marissa got tired and then so did Seth and eventually, they both fell asleep. Until a car horn and headlights in the driveway woke them up. Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan were home. Ryan walked in through the door first.

"Hey Seth, I saw Marissa's car in the driveway, is she ...?" Ryan trailed off as he saw both Seth and Marissa asleep together on the couch. "Marissa? what are you two doing!"


	5. Ryan Runsand Marissa follows

Chapter 5:

"Hey Ryan, um how are you this fine day?" Seth said casually.

Ryan just stood there speechless. Well, what exactly is he supposed to do, he just walked in the living room and found his brother and his girlfriend sleeping together on the couch.

"Ryan? I know what this MAY look like but it's not like that. Marissa just came over to talk and we were watching a little T.V. and both fell asleep. I swear NOTHING HAPPENED. Ryan? no, don't look at me like that! Ryan! stop it! I swear we didn't do anything. RYAN."

Marissa, upon hearing Seth say Ryan's name multiple times, opened her eyes.

"Hey Ryan. Umm sowhere were you today?"Marissa said, also very casually.

"I,uh,I,uh... I gotta go!" Ryan said and spun around to face the front door and running out it.

"Ryan? come back here. Ryan we really do need to talk! Ryan?Ryan!" Marissa kept calling Ryan's name, but he didnt hear her as he got into Sandy's car and backed out of the driveway.

"Hey Marissa, just let him go. I bet he just went down to the beach to calm down a bit. He'll be back,I know he will"

"Are you sure?"

"No, But im 98.4 percent sure and that's almost as good"

"OK, so shouldI just go on home, or shouldI wait here until he gets back?"

"Marissa, you've had enough for the day, go home and get some sleep, I'll call you when he gets back." They stood on the porch talking.

" Where is Ryan going, Seth?" Kirsten said as she stepped on to the porch.

" Uhh, to get some ice cream down at the pier." Seth lied.

"At this hour? well someone will sure be up all night.I just hope it's not like last time where he stayed up for two days straight and got all zombie-like on us. You kids and your sugar!I tell you ifI had as much sugar in a day as you, i would not be able to maintain this figure.I swear..."

"Uhh-huh Mom, I have to go inside. Bye Marissa. Call you later." He said to marissa, who hadnt gone home yet. this little remark about calling her later, caused Kirsten to raise her eyebrows in a 'Seth, better be careful, she's Ryan's girlfriend' way.Seth when he saw this just completly ignored his mom.

"OK Seth. Be sure and call me."

"I will, I promise"

"You guys seemed pretty chummy there and SethI know you may think Marissa is pretty but she is Ryan's and you can't do that to your own brother. It just wouldn't be good. You guys get along great, don't ruin it over a girl and another thing whats this you'll 'call her later'..." Kirsten kept on talking and Seth kept on watching Marissa as she made her way down the sidewalk and to her car. Seth walked into the house and Kirsten followed him still talking about Marissa and him.

"Good-NIGHT Mom." Seth said as he made his way to his bedroom.

Marissa got into her Jeep and took off in the opposite direction of her house, which simply was, the pier.


	6. Ryan and the baby

Chapter 6:

Ryan parked Sandy's car on the side of the road facing the beach. He sat there for a good half-hour watching the waves crash into the sand and thinking what the hell happened at the house with Seth and Marissa. Is she cheating on him with seth? What really was she doing there at his house with Seth? Is she thinking about breaking up with Ryan to go out with Seth? Is Seth thinking about breaking up with Summerto be with Marissa? All these questions and more were still going through Ryan's mind. But Ryan realized how silly they were and pushed them form his mind. Marissa loved him, Why would she want to break up with him? Suddenly a familiar Jeep pulled up alongside the car. Ryan rolled down his window.

"Marissa?" Ryan said as a dark figure found its way to him.

"Yeah, its me. So, can we talk?"

''Yeah sure we'll talk. Explain to me why you were at my house alseep on the couch with Seth?" Ryan asked her, praying he was right about the questions being silly and not true.

"Yeah well. RyanI have somethingI need to tell you.I know you're not going to be happy. But please don't be mad. The last thingI need in this world is for you to be mad at a time like this."

Ryan, seeing her start to cry, softened up a little and got out of the car and went over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Ok. Just tell me what it is Marissa"

"Ryan, I'm pregnant. About a two months alongI think..and"

"What? pregnant?" Ryan interrupted. Marissa was pregnant. _'That's why Summer kept hinting to me about baby stuff' _

"Marissa, it's going to be all right. We'll just get married. I can't believe this, I'm going to be a father. Oh wow..." Ryan said getting more and more excited as time went on. Marissa said nothing. She let him go on believing it was his. There were times she wanted to tell him the truth, but seeing the happiness in his face, she just couldn't.

_'Maybe I'll just tell him it really is his. We'll get married. Seth could go on and have a nice life with Summer. Ryan and I would be happy. this could all work out. And the only people who'd know then real truth would be me and Seth. I'll talk to Seth and see what he says.'_

Marissa knew she was being selfish and it was wrong, but she loved Ryan and didn't want to tell him the truth and then it would be hell for the rest of their lives. Marissa kept debating what to say to him.

"Yeah, it's going to be real fun.Getting up at 3 in the morning to get me guacomole and dill pickles." Marissa said, jokingly to Ryan.

"Hey, I don't mind...When do you want to tell the Cohen's?"

"Uhhh let's do it later. I have some stuff to figure out."

"Ok, wow...a baby. I mean, that's great." Ryan said still trying to hide his excitement, but Marissa knew he was VERY excited and smiled at him.

**ok sooooo. yes i know this is WAY different from any you all have EVER READ probably. but i really have two (really good)ways this story could go. Marissa keeps the secret about it really being Seth's and Ryan and her live a happily ever life until Ryan notices the baby's dark curly hair. OR Seth and Marissa tell the truth, and move out of the OC where they start a new life, and eventually fall in love. NOW on the OC boards I originally had it as version #2. but i was editing this and came up with version #1. so which would you guys like better? Version 1 with Ryan and Marissa happily ever after (until Ryan notices the dark curly hair on the baby) OR Version 2 with Seth and Marissa moved out of the OC and starting a new life together? HIT ME UP WITH REVIEWS AND TELL ME!**

**ooo to all you SethSummer and MarissaRyan lovers. im way sorry it's like this. but i just thought u know, no one ever writes a story about Seth and Marissa. but there have been Ryan and Summer ones. so yes, it is very different. but i like Seth and Summer together on the actual show. and i hope this story NEVER happens on the OC cuz i'd be mad. : )**

**so vote #1 or #2. thankies!**


	7. AN

A/N I will be gone for a week in Ohio. and won't be able to update. please keep revieing and tell me which version you would better like. THANKS!

ya'll rock, you're reading my story. Yay! when I get back (August 7th or 8th) I will update A.S.A.P.

Love ya'll! ; )- Amber Eilene


	8. Everyone Finds Out

Chapter 7:

Ryan and Marissa arrived at the Cohen's 25 minutes later. Ryan wanted to tell them as soon as possible. Marissa was still debating on what to do. Tell the truth about her and Seth or go along with the whole 'It's Ryan's baby' lie. Ryan was scared shitless about what's going to happen. But he knew the Cohen's would support him, emotionally at least. That's one thing he learned from the Theresa ordeal. But, at least this time he wouldn't have to move to Chino.

"Kirsten? Sandy? Marissa and I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Ryan called to the living room where _Casablanca_ was playing on the widesreen TV.

"Okay, sweetie. What's up?" Kirsten asked as the four of them assembled in the kitchen. Ryan looked at Marissa, who was staring at the floor. Then he took a deep breath and said,

"Marissa's pregnant."

Sandy and Kirsten just looked at each other for a few awkard moments. Then looked at Ryan, without saying anything.

"Oh boy." Sandy finally exclaimed after five minutes._ 'And we just got over the whole Theresa fiasco'_

_'Didn't Ryan learn ANYTHING the last time something like this happened?' _Kirsten thought.

_' I REALLY want this floor to just open up and swallow me so I'd never have to face this again!' _Marissa thought, still staring at the tiled floor.

"Sooo...Do you know what you're going to do?"Kirsten asked Marissa.

_'Do? Didn't we already do enough?' _Marissa thought then said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean...are you going to keep it-the baby. Or get an..."

"Oh! I'm going to have it. I might give it up for adoption. I haven't really thought about it all yet. I was going to talk with Ryan and see what he wanted to do."

"Keep what? the baby?" Seth asked as he walked into the kitchen to get his favorite pudding from the fridge. Then he realized his mistake but hoped to heaven no one noticed the slip of tongue.

Kirsten just looked at Sandy. Sandy looked at Ryan. Ryan looked at Seth. Seth looked at Marissa.

"Marissa? can I talk to you for a sec? privately?" Seth asked as he and Marissa went out onto the pool deck.

Back in the kitchen-

_'Seth already KNEW about the baby! Marissa told him before me? Why?...Well, I WAS gone all day. Maybe they're better friends than I thought they were. Still, she told Seth before me.' _Ryan thought as he watched Seth and Marissa talking out on the pool deck.

Out on the pool deck-

"So. You didn't tell Ryan the truth obviously. Because if you told him the truth he would have kicked my ass already and not have been so calm. What, exactly, did you tell him?" Seth said softly looking in the direction of the poolhouse then at her.

"I didn't tell him anything, yet. I was just going to let him think it was his. Then we get married, and this secret will be just between you and I"

"Yeah, great plan. So what will you say if the baby has curly borwn hair like me? Say you're the Virgin Mary reincarnated! Marissa, eventually he'll find out. And it won't be pretty. You might have the perfect marriage for a while, but then it will just go up in shambles.Badly."

"I know, I know. I'm a terrible person." Marissa said starting to cry, again.

"No. You're not. Remember it takes two to Tango. It's partly my fault too." Seth said then reached over to give Marissa a hug and a quick friendly kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Seth."

"I am too"

They stood there hugging way too long for 'just friends'. And Ryan noticed. BIG TIME.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Marissa and Seth pulled away. Ryan closed the kitched door behind him and walked over to them. Giving Seth a good hard,long look.

"Marissa? Seth? What...is..going...on?" Ryan said, a million thoughts racing through his head as he tried to keep his cool.

Marissa started to say something, but Seth beat her to it.

"The truth is, Ryan. The baby. It's not..."

"It's not what?" Ryan asked nervously. Darting glances at both of them.

"Yours." Marissa finished. Ryan's face fell. He turned around and went to the poolhouse, slammed the door. He sat down on his bed, as the tears fell from his face. And a heart shattered into pieces, for the last time.

Marissa and Seth ,avoiding each other's glances, went back into the house. Marissa walked out the front door without saying bye to Kirsten or Sandy. Seth went up to his bedroom without saying goodnight to his mom and dad. Kirsten immediatley sensed something went horribly wrong. She went upstairs to talk to Seth. But he wouldn't open his door. Sandy went out to the poolhouse to talk to Ryan. Ryan wouldn't answer his door. Sandy could see through the blinds, Ryan on his bed with tears.

'Well, this is an emergency.' Sandy thought as he got the screw-driver to open the door.

"Hey Ryan. Wanna tell me what happened? Kirsten and I were mighty worried when we saw Mairrsa hurry off to the front door wihtout saying anything to us. And then, both you and Seth barricaded yourselves in your rooms."

"I dont want to talk about it. At all. So goodnight."

"Ryan, remember our family is very close. We share our feelings. Tell me what happened" Sandy gave him a stern look.

"Nothing to talk about. My girlfriend and brother went behind my back. Now she's pregnant. With Seth's kid. And I'm done. With both of them."

Sandy hugged Ryan, as Ryan cried on his shoulder. Sandy knew how much pain Ryan was in. Ryan felt betrayed. And he should feel like that, because Seth had betrayed him. Seth, who knew Ryan was still in love with Marissa even when they were broken up, betrayed his trust. And Marissa, he loved her, after Oliver he forgave her for not trusting him. He shouldn't have put so much trust in their relationship._ 'it was cursed from the start. With Oliver and then Theresa. And now this. Can I ever love again? Can I ever forgive them? Things will never be back to normal.'_

Meanwhile, back in the house. Kirsten had another tactic for getting Seth out of his room.

"SETH! GET THE DAMN DOOR OPEN NOW!" Kirsten screamed. You wouldn't think it from looking at her, but Kirsten has a very loud voice.

Silence.

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT ASLEEP! NOW OPEN THIS DOOR UP OR I'LL TAKE AWAY YOR INTERNET PRIVELIGES!"

Silence, once again.

"I'LL TAKE YOR VIDEO GAMES AWAY!"

Still silent.

"Pease, Seth? Open this door. I know something happened. Please tell me!" Kirsten pleaded. "you used to tell me everything. Remember? You'd tell me all about the new video games you bought. The new comic books, what bands you absolutely hated and loved. We'd tell each other the truth. Please, tell me!"

Kirsten gave up after a few minutes and tunred around to walk back down the stairs.

_click._

She turned around, Seth stood in his doorway. Tears in his eyes.

"Oh Seth!" Kirsten came and hugged him. "What happened?"

"Ryan's not the father of Marissa's baby. I am." Seth said in a dead-pan tone of voice.

Kirsten collapsed on the floor. Shocked. Sandy was back in the house and went up to Seth's room. He gave him a death glare and went into the bathroom.

"Mom? please say something. Or do something."

"I can't believe you. You're tearing this family apart!"

And with that, She got up and went to her bedroom. Sandy came out of the bathroom.

"Dont talk to me. Get your bags packed, and get out. You betrayed him Seth! Cohen's don't do that to family." Sandy said

"What? where am I supposed to go?"

"Should have thought of that before you did this. From now on, you better start thinking about lots of things."

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me that. Tell it to Ryan."

Seth, after getting all of his stuff together and all the money he'd need until he could get a job, went into the poolhouse.

"Ryan I'm sorry. I just thought I'd say that before I left."

Ryan just glared at him. Seth turned around and started to leave.

"Where you going?" Ryan asked.

"Somewhere, anywhere. I don't know."

Ryan just nodded and turned his back on Seth.

"Okay. Well, bye." Seth left.

He got to the edge of his driveway, when his cell phone rang. It was Marissa.

"Hey, so what happened?"

"I got kicked out of my house. Ryan hates me, My Mom said I ruined the family, and my Dad told me to start thinking about lots of things. And now I don't know where to go. I have to get out of Newport."

"Oh, well I guess you can come over here. I can come pick you up. We'll tlak about where we're going to go."

"We?"

"Yes we. I'm getting out of Newport also. I figure we might as well stick together, now that we have no one."

"have you told Summer?"

"No. I just can't yet"

"Yeah, me neither. but I don't want her to find out from Ryan"

"Yeah, we'll talk to her before we leave."

"Okay"

"I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

"Okay. And Marissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me and not turning on me like my family has"

"Seth, we're in this mess together. I'm going to have people hating me too. But you're welcome."

"Well see ya soon. Bye."

"Buh-bye"

"Well with mine and yours combined together, we have about $1,275.16" Marissa said as they sat on her living room couch counting all the money they had.

"We can also pull a few hundred form our savings account too. Before my family cuts me off financially"

"Okay. So where we going to go?"

"I don't know"

"We'll figure that out tomorrow. Right now, let's just get to sleep. It's been a long day. There's a comforter and pillow in the linen closet. You can sleep on the couch. It's actually pretty comfortable."

"Okay. See ya in the morning, I guess. Good night."

Yeah, see ya. Night"

Marissa went up to her bedroom. Seth got settled on the couch.

**OH WOW! thats a lot! lol. hope u liked it. please review. i dont ever get any. i see over 1,000 people have hit this story and i only got 15 reviews. i dont care what u say in ur review. im open to any ideas or suggestions. you could even just say "hey whats up with u?" i dont care! lol as long as u say something in a review! and i just relaized that was a bad way to end this chapter. im so sorry. but i think this is the longest chapter ive submitted so far. it might be,im not sure.**


	9. The last sail of the Summer Breeze

Chapter 8:

**okay thank u to my loyal reviewers! i hope u like this story so far! okay so now on with the story:**

The next morning, Seth was woken up to someone shaking him awake.

"Mom, I don't want to wake up. Captain Oats needs his daily excercise" Seth said in a groggy voice. Marissa gave a weird look.

"Who's Captain Oats, Seth?"

Suddenly, Seth shot up. Wide awake.

"What? Where am I? and Captian Oats is not my plastic horse. Nope, in fact he's no one. No one at all"

"Uh HUH. Sure." Marissa said, laughing lightly.

Seth just rolled his eyes.

"So listen, I got the money from my account. I figure we shouldn't tell my family. It's better that way. My mom would freak. She had me at 17 you know? And my dad, well, he'd kill you. thoughts there. Yep"

"Sorry. So, let's go to the ATM so you can get your money. You know, before your dad freezes it."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be ready in a minute"

"Okay!"

A few moments later, Seth and Marissa were about to head out the door, when there was a knock on the door. Marissa went to open it, and found no one. She stepped out onto the porch, and stepped on a small white envelope. It said simply, _To Marissa and Seth._

She walked back inside, and together her and Seth opened the envelope.

_'Seth and Marissa, I didn't want to do this. But, my motherly conscience took over and I couldn't help it. I'm still angry at you, Seth. But now I'm just more sad. Because my baby is leaving me. My 17-year-old son, is out to raise a family. And he's only going to be a senior. Most seniors worry about college, or prom. But you two, have to worry about a bigger thing. Something most people don't even think about until they are well into their late 20's or 30's. A baby. I don't want this baby (or you both) to suffer because of not enough money. Your dad doesn't know I did this. So, don't tell him. Ever. But, I want you to keep this as a gift for the baby from his/her grandma. I want you to have a good life. Put this gift to good use and don't waste it on meaningless things. Worry only about the baby and your future._

_P.S. Please send me pictures of the baby from time to time._

_Love, Mom'_

"Oh my gawd! Look at this check Seth!" Marissa exclaimed. "Look at how much money she gave us!"

"Wow. $15,000." Seth stated, shocked._'thanks mom, I love you!'_

Marissa began crying tears of happiness at Kirsten's genorousity. Seth quickly comforted her, then got up to leave.

"Marissa, I'll be back in about a half hour. I need to do something, you start thinking of places we could go."

"Okay. But Seth, where are you going?"

"I'll tell you when I get back"

"All right. Bye"

"Yeah, Bye." Seth opened the door and gave a quick wave to her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_'What is he up to? Where is he?'_ Marissa thought as an hour passed by. _'He said he'd be back in 30 minutes. Wonder what happened. I wonder where he went'_

After an hour and a half passed by, Marissa grew worried. So she went out to find him. All the while she drove around places he usually hung out at, thoughts og him involved in bad things crossed her mind. Such as a bad accident, him skipping out on her, but the most ridiculous was him involved in a drug exchange. _'Seth would never be involved in something like that. He's too smart for that'_

Finally Marissa saw a familiar figureas she passed the marina.. She quickly made a U-turn and found a parking spot. She walked carefully onto the dock.

Water always made her wary. Which is strange for someone who grew up near the ocean and went to the beach every weekend. But she never got in too deep. She was always afraid of drowning. Even after she had millions of swim lessons that taught her to swim like a pro.

She made her way towards Seth. And stood behind him as she realized something was not right about this scene. Something was missing.

She looked around and then realization dawned on her. The _'Summer Breeze'_ was no where in sight. It wasn't at it's docking port.

Seth's thoughts on his precious boat were interrupted by the shadow of a tall thin girl. He turned around.

"Hey"

"Hi." Marissa said. "So, where's the boat?"

"I sold it."

"What! Why? You loved that boat! It was your pride and joy! Why'd you sell it?"

"A house. For us."

"A house?"

"Yeah, I figure we could find a house somewhere. Rent it, and live in it. At least until we get better jobs"

Marissa was silent. It was the sweetest gesture Seth made for her. Seth misunderstood the silence as meaning she didn't want to live with him.

"Listen, if you don't want the house. Or to live together, i totally understand. But then that just means, Im screwed because no refunds. I can't get the boat back now. Which kind of sucks. I-"

But he was cut off by Marissa. She lunged at him. He thought she was going to push him in the water out of anger or something. But she just had a teary-eyed smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Seth"

"your welcome, Marissa"

They both laughed and walked back to the car.

"So anyways, how much did you get out of the boat?"

"Oh about $6,000"

"So, that brings our grand total to about $20,000.75"

"Awesome. Let's leave this joint and get on the road!"

"Seth, we still don't know where we're going."

"So?"

"Plus, I still have to pack"

"Well, okay. let's go do that right now. When's yourmom supposed to get home?"

"Oh, she's up in Santa Monica. She's treating herself to a full weekend of spa and relaxation. So she won't be back till Sunday night"

"Cool. Let's go right now"

"Okay. But, where are we going to go?"

"That's the mystery of it. We'll know when we get there"

"That made no sense. But OKAY!"

So Marissa and Seth went back to her mansion to pack her clothes. Then they picked up a Road Atlas and began their journey out of Newport. But first they had one stop to make.

Summer Robert's house. Seth stood there for about 10 minutes before he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

No answer. He rang it again, and waited.

Still no answer. He took something out from his pocket, and stuck it under the door-knocker. Then turned around and got in the passenger side of the Jeep. Marissa backed out of the driveway and headed towards the coastal highway.


	10. Where are we?

"Ok Seth, this whole 'drving-without-an-actual-plan' was your idea. So where you want to go?"

"Uhhh, hmmm how about Chino?"

Marissa just glared at him.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No I'm serious. I want to move to the place where Ryan used to live and where his ex-ex-girlfriend and her deranged husband now live." Seth said, his voice dripping with immense sarcasm. "It was just the first town that popped into my mind."

"Yeah. I miss Ryan too"

"So, hey. I just realized this baby is mine"

"Wow. Great observation there"

"So...have you thought of any names for him yet?"

"Seth, I just found out the other day I was pregnant. Names are the last thing on my mind, after all that's happened. And also, I have like 6 and a half months to think of names and stuff. And how do YOU know it's a boy? It might be a girl, you know"

"Hey no son of mine is going to be a girl!"

"Seth, I'm serious. What would you do if it was a girl?"

"Well, my mom wanted a girl and when she found out she got a boy, she went into a state of a nervous breakdown in the hospital. luckily for her, she was already surrounded by enough doctors to help her so.. but don't worry, that won't happen to me. We Cohen men adjust to changes easily. At least that's what my dad always told me."

"Did that really happen to her?"

"You mean did she really have a nervous breakdown? Oh yes but don't ever bring it up in front of her. She's very sensitive about that sort of thing." Seth said. But one look into his mischievous eyes and you could tell he made the whole thing up"

"Seth, you dork!"

"What? I thought it was funny. You looked like you needed a little laugh."

Marissa just rolled her eyes.

"So, tell me. How come you always keep a joking manner when heavy things like this happen to you?"

Seth shrugged and said, "Well, I always thought it was because I was not really emotionally inept to handle this sort of thing. So I just take the situation lightly, It's my way of dealing I guess"

"Oh."

"Yep."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They kept driving until 7:00. Marissa was getting tired of driving, so Seth drove for a while. They still havent figured out where they were going to go...

"Ok we better find a place fast! or otherwise, most of the baby's money will be going towards gas cuz im almost out of gas and prices arent cheap in this area." Seth said

"Let me see the atlas. Pull over there in the mall parking lot"

"Ok. Here's the atlas. Where's a good place?"

"I don't know. Where the heck are we even at?"

"Ummm...We're near The Santa Margarita River" Seth said reading a nearby sign.

"Santa Margarita, Santa Margarita...oh! here it is!" Marissa said, scanning the atlas.

"What are we close by to?"

"We're almost in Oceanside"

"Wow! I hear it's a nice place to live in. Do you wanna see?"

"Uhh...yeah ok, let's see Oceanside!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Let's get a motel ok?" Seth stated,once they got into town.

"Fine by me. You're sleeping on the floor though!" Marissa felt nervous sleeping in the same bed with Seth. It woud be too awkward.

"What if there are two beds?"

Marissa thought a moment and said, "You're still sleeping on the floor!"

"Fine. Jeez, pregnant women." Seth mumbled as he got situated for sleep.

"Seth, what is that?" Marissa pointed to a blue tattered rag.

"It's my blankie. I always sleep with it."

Marissa gave him a weird look and just laid back odwn on the bed.

Once they were inside the motel room with two beds, Marissa and Seth got settled (with Seth on the floor. and the extra bed used forMarissa's clothes for the next day)and went straight to bed. Marissa couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of what everyone in Newport were up to.

**OK, so I WILL write something with Ryan and the Cohen's and Summer in the next chapter! I promise!**


	11. Forgive, but please don't forget

Summer woke up. She looked around her massive room, then she goes downstairs. Typical, Daddy Roberts isnt home.Oh well. Summer gets something to eat from the kitchen, then goes back to her room to get dressed. She finally decides on a pink plaid mini with a pink halter and pink slides. She goes out the front door and steps on something. A note.She picks it up.It's addressed to her. She opens it up and reads it. As she reads she begins to cry, then she goes back inside and up to her room.

The note said:

'Summer,

I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you good-bye. I know a note is more impersonal, but I couldn't stand to see your face when you heard the news. As you know already, Marissa is pregnant. I know she said it was Ryan's, but it's not. It's actually mine. Believe me if we could have both taken it back, We would faster than you could say 'South Coast Plaza'. Anyways IT happened when me and you weren't together and Ryan and Marissa were broken up. I'm really sorry I did that too you. You don't know how much I wish I could just wake up and have it be a bad dream. But sadly, It's reality and I can't do that so I will just live with the consequences the rest of my life. I know you're mad and you hate me now, but I love you. You're the first girl I ever fell in love with and no one can ever take that away from you, not even Marissa. Marissa and I are leaving town and maybe possibly even the state, we don't know yet. When we know, I'll write you.xoxoxo Love xoxoxo,  
Seth'

"I'll miss you too,Seth!" Summer said quietly to herself. Then she began to cry hard. And went back up to her bedroom..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan went inside the kitchen to eat breakfast. Kirsten walked into the kitchen at the same minute as Ryan.

"Sandy?"Kirsten asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you drinking?"

"Straight vodka. I needed it. I blame Seth for my drinking!"

"Sandy. Drinking is NOT going to help anything!" (A/N: this was written before Kirsten's drinking problem. This is written between 1st and second season. So, Ryan ended up not going to Chino and Seth didnt take off for Tahiti. Just wanted to clear that up. Hope i did.)

"Hey what's this?" Ryan asked looking at the counter where a little white envelope was addressed to Sandy.

"I dont know" Sandy said. "It was there when I woke up this morning, I just didn't give a damn about a stupid envelope. Probably another invitation to another dumb Newpsie party"

"It's addressed to you. Sandy" Kirsten said taking the envelope off the counter and handing it to Sandy.

"I don't want it!" Sandy said, throwing it on the counter.

"Okay fine! I'll read it to you!" Kirsten raising her voice a little.

" ' Dad,  
I know you're mad but I am sorry, just wanted you to know that I do still love you. You're the only dad I will ever have. Soon though I'll be a dad. That's scary for me.I mean, I feel bad for the kid. His dad is an uber-comic-book-geek with a bad Jewfro. Yikes, I'd be terrified If it were me. But anyways, I just wanted you to know, I'm going to raise my kid like you raised me, to believe the best in everyone and to be forgiving. I hope you'll forgive me. I'll write to you when I am able to get a place for Marissa and I to live. I love you dad, I'm so sorry.But, I'm taking action like a man,

Love your son,  
Seth' "

"Well. He loves me! What do you know! I kicked him out of this house and he forgives me and still loves me! He's a true Cohen after all. Never giving up."

"Do you love him Sandy? Do you forgive him?" Kirsten asked.

"Aww honey. You know I could never stop loving that self proclaimed ' uber-comic-book-geek with a bad Jewfro'. I love him and forgive him. I raised him right after all!" Sandy said.

Kirsten started to smile a little. Maybe Seth hadn't torn the family apart after all.

"He slept with my girlfriend and you forgive him!" Ryan, who was quiet up until now, yelled at Sandy.

"Yeah Ryan, I do. People make mistakes. Like you did a few months before with Theresa."

Ryan got right up into Sandy's face shoved him hard and then stalked off to the poolhouse.

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged looks. They decided not to talk to him. He wouldn't listen anyways. Maybe they'd try later.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the poolhouse, Ryan thought of what Sandy said. The whole bit about _'Like you did a few months before with Theresa' _Sandy was right. Ryan did the same thing. Slept with one of his oldest buddy's girlfriend. And got her pregnant.

He'd probably have done the same thing for Theresa. Left town to help her with the baby. But, she and Eddie worked things out. They still don't know which one's the real father. But Theresa told Eddie it was his anyway. Even though, it could still be Ryan's. Ryan suddenly relaized how easily it could have been him in Seth's position. And he realized fully, for the first time, how Marissa felt after she learned the guy she loved got his ex-girlfriend (possibly) pregnant while him and Marissa were broken up. And she had been understanding of it too. Maybe deep down, she hated Ryan. But she kept it to herself, she knew Ryan needed her support.And Ryan freaked out on her.

Ryan thought about all this the rest of the day, while he went out to the beach to watch the waves crash into the shore. And his resentment for the two of them slowly ebbed away. Keyword being slowly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Summer stayed in her bed for the rest of the day. She cancelled all her appointments she had for the day. She thought of everything that just happened. She was angry at Cohen for leaving, and angry at Marissa also. But more hurt than anything that he did that to her with her best friend. Seth Cohen was supposed to be the perfect man. But he ended up just like the rest of them. How will she recover from that dissapointment? Will she ever recover?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night:

Ryan went to the poolhouse and sat on the edge of his bed. The bed that Marissa used to sit with him on when things got rough. That was only about a month ago. Ryan sat up in his bed, took off his signature bad-boy-rebel-without-a-cause white tank, and got under the sheets. He drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of Marissa and where she might be right now going through his mind...

"Ryan? It's me Marissa. Seth and I are back. Ryan, I just wanted to tell you that whatever happened with me and Seth never happened. You imagined it all. We played a joke on you. You're the only guy I would ever do anything with. I still love you and I still think about you all the time. Ryan? It's time to get up and face the world. Don't worry about me. You can trust me. I'll never leave you ever again..." Marissa said appearing in Ryan's doorway.

"Hey Marissa. I'm so relieved it was just a joke. I still love you no matter what. I hope you are ok. Where exactly did you guys go?"

"We went somewhere... I think it was Fashion Island to do some shopping for you... or it might have been Tahiti..." Marissa said backing out of the doorway and drifing further away. "Ryan, do me a favor. Kiss me once more before I go..."

"Go? Go where? You just said you werent going anywhere. Marrisa, Come back here. I don't want you to leave again...Marissa...Come back..."

"I can't come back I got to go. I have stuff I need to take care of..." Marissa said her voice getting fainter and fainter.

"Marissa Come Back Here. MARISSA! MARISSA!" Ryan yelled into the darkness.

No sound.

Ryan woke with a start. His skin was clammy and he was out of breath. He looked at the alarm clock. The red numbers 7:45 glaring at him.

"DAMMIT!"he yelled out of frustration. He still had feelings for her. That dream just unburied all the feelings he had for her.

"Why should I feel like this? Should I even feel like this?Why do I still love her? After all she did,I still care for her! Why?Why? I just don't get it! Why do I still care for her? I shouldnt, but I still do and I don't know why I should either!" Ryan kept saying to himself.

"Wow. Ryan, I don't think I've ever heard you say that many words since you moved here! Of course it's okay for you to feel that way. She was the first girl you loved." Sandy said standing in Ryan's doorway.

"Do you regret what you did? I mean kicking him out?"

" Who? Seth? Of course I do! But I can't really do anything about that right now! He needed to learn what tough loving is. Plus I have faith that he will do the right things in life. That, Ryan, is definitley faith! trusting Seth to do good on his own, well I mean with Marissa with him. Plus, another reason I couldn't take back my decision now is because I have no idea where in California he is at or if he is even still in the state of California. I guess I could always call his cell phone. But, what's the fun in that? I just envy him that he got out of Newport. But, I know Seth. He'll call in a few days anyways."

Ryan gave Sandy a weak smile.

"Ok but about the whole forgiving them both. I can't do that right now. I mean..I-just can't...You know?"

"Of course I know what you mean. But eventually, you will find it in your heart to forgive them both. It might take a couple of months, a couple of days or a couple of years. But you'll be ready soon enough to put it behind you,it won't be easy, but I have faith in you ,son, that you'll get through it. Now! let's go get some breakfast!"

"Ok" Ryan started to feel a little bit better, Sandy was right, he'll be just fine eventually. Ryan smiled a little to himself. It was the first time Sandy had ever called Ryan 'son' since he moved in with them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Just** **remember this never happened on the show and it most likely never will. and if it ever did, id be the first to boycott the damn show. and also sue for stealing my story idea.lol. thanks, and PLEASE review!i hope the time frame isn't confusing for you. i had to change some stuff (like i said before, i wrote this whole story last May. before the end of season 1) and i hope yall r happy that u know what the rest of the family are feeling and how they're dealing with it all.**


	12. Hotel Nightmare

**okay, yes i realized it would probably take longer for Summer to cool down. and i'm sorry i sorta sped that up. but mainly, right now. Summer is actually kind of in shock and the whole situation hasn't really soaked in for her yet. As for Ryan, I figured because he was in the same situation with Theresa eariler...He'd be a little more understanding of it all. But, dont get me wrong,they aren't over it yet. That will take some time for them to heal. They just realize that the past is done and they can't change it. But ya'll probably know how they'd really react in the show if it happend. As for the parentals (Julie and Jimmy) I'll add an extra chapter with them in it. I forgot to do that originally. Thank you to Dogsbody for reminding me! you rock!**

Marissa and Seth were asleep in the motel. Suddenly, Marissa awoke, sweaty and shaky and out of breath. She had a dream about Ryan. This one was way intense. It was in the future, her and Seth were married and had three kids. One day Seth went to work and never came home. She got a call at three in the morning that Seth was in a bad accident and that he was dead. Her and Ryan were at the funeral. Then Ryan came over to Marissa and kissed her, she kissed him back. Then, Ryan's wife died and him and Marissa started dating again and soon Seth and Ryan'd wife were forgotten. Ryan and Marissa got married and had a great life together. they had another kid.Then, Ryan took off leaving her a note.The note said that he loved her but what Seth and her did 8 years ago will never be forgotten by Ryan. He loved her and told her that the great life she and Ryan had now would have been even better had Seth not have gotten her pregnant when she was 16.It also said that he wasn't ever coming back. He said this is what she gets for her actions in the past, him leaving her.Then that's when Marissa woke up

She started to cry, because the dream scared her. She was deciding whether she should wake Seth up or not. She decided not to trouble him.

"Marissa? Why are you crying?" Seth asked her from his spot on the floor.

"You're awake, I'm sorry I woke you. Never mind about me just go back to sleep" She said through sobs.

"Marissa, you know if you tell me you're alright and you're crying when you say it, I know you're lying so just tell me what's up. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, I..had a nightmare."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Yeah, ok."

Marissa told Seth about her dream and after she was done, Seth just looked at her with wide eyes.After all, what Marissa said happened in her dream was just too scary for him to think of anything.

"So.What do you think it means?"Seth finally asked her.

"What do you mean what it means? Dreams don't always mean something will automatically happen. It meant nothing"

"Nope,not true. I think what your subconscience is trying to tell you is that, we are all gonna move on eventually and you don't want to forget your feelings for Ryan. Marissa it's ok, I understand your feelings for Ryan. Those are what my feelings are like for Summer. God, I miss her!"

"So what should we do about this?"

"Well, let's just sit back concentrate on the baby we're having and stop thinking so much about the past. it happened already. Let's focus now on the future. Plus, who knows? maybe someday, you'll end up falling madly in love with me and we'll kiss passionately all day long!" Seth said jokingly, at least he thinks he was just joking.

"Ok. Seth you know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"You have great advice, you should become a psychiatrist!"

"Ohh thank you, Marissa for realizing my true potential. No! I don't want to earn tons of money sitting on my butt all day listening to alot of rich people complain about how rich they are! Not my idea of a career,sweetie!now good-night!" Seth let the 'sweetie' word slip. But he was too tired to even notice it. Marissa however noticed it.

Marissa layed there in her bed, thinking of what Seth just said. It made her shiver when he called her sweetie.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to like him! I'm not! he's just a good friend. NOTHING MORE!'_ Marissa said to herself, over and over again. As if trying to convince herself. _'This is just too strange.'_

Could she actually be liking Seth? NO!She still loves Ryan! But, she can't do anything about her love for Ryan. They will never be together now. Unless Seth was right,some version of that dream could happen someday. But, hopefully it will end in a happy ending.

Seth went to the bathroom and sat in the chair by the window,across from Marissa's bed watching her as she slept. She makes him feel good about himself, even when she's insulting him a little. Could he be liking Marissa? as in more than just friends? Could he be falling the teensiest bit in love with her? No! He loves Summer, but where is she right now? probably out with a jock right now. Besides even though he's in love with Summer, he can't do anything about it now. Oh well, he thought as he got back down to the floor to sleep

**to alm: im sorry about this being a marissa-seth story. i myself like seth and summer together on the show more also.they r sooo cute together! but i just wanted a different story out there instead of the usual Summer getting pregnant and running away (dont get me wrong, i LOVE those stories. they r very good). hope u understand. but i did like ur idea. lol, very creative.**


	13. Car Sickness

Chapter 17:

A week later-

Marissa slept till about 11 in the morning. Then she got up and took a shower.When she was finished, Seth was up. He was lying in bed watching T.V.

"Man, this is bad reception!"

"Is that OPRAH?" Marissa asked him.

"NO!I mean yeah. Ok so it was the best thing that was on besides news." He started to blush.

"Seth Cohen watches OPRAH! Oh my gawd! I can't believe it!"

"I do not like OPRAH!" Seth was beginning to get a little angry and turning red as well

"I think you do!Tell me Seth, is it the amazing stories of Dr.Phil's guest appearences?"

"Dr.Phil's guest appearences and the amazing stories. I mean the little dog saving Tommy from a train was incredible. Dogs don't normally do heroic stuff like that. I wish my dog could do that!"

"Seth, you don't HAVE a dog!"

"Whatever. By the way, she is an awesome lady and very generous. I mean, She gives away new cars to her guests on the show! You gotta tell me what is your embarrasing secret? You found out mine, it's only fair I know yours. Come on, what is it?"

"Since it's supposed to be a secret, I can't tell!"

"Oh come on, I told you mine!"

"No actually I found out and just tormented you till you admitted it."

"Same difference. So come on, spill! What does Marissa Cooper says she hates but secretly loves?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh I dont believe you!"

"Nothing!" Marissa started to turn red.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna stop bugging you till you spill!"

"Ooooo you scare me Seth! You really do!" Marissa said in mock-fear.

"Guess im gonna have to take action then! TICKLE FIGHT!" Seth said as he started to tickle Marissa

"Hahah hehehe oh my gawd stop Seth that tickles! IT TICKLES!" Marissa screamed wriggling under Seth., while he started tickling her stomache. Seth stopped tickling her.

Seth's lips were only a few inches away from hers. Marissa could feel him breathing. He just looked into her beautiful blue eyes,then before he knew what he was even doing he moved in closer to her and...

_buzz buzz buzz._ Marissa's phone started to vibrate off the bed and onto the floor where they were lying.

"Well, we better get ready to go look at a house."

"Oh ok" Seth said. He was strangelydissapointed that he didnt get to kiss her. Outside in the car on the road to a real-estate agency, Marissa and Seth were listening to music.Well, actually Seth was. Marissa was thinking about how he almost kissed her. After thinking about it, She came to the conclusion it was an in-the-heat-of-the-moment type of thing. Marissa reached over to the radio and turned the station.

_And when I see you  
I really see you upside down  
but my brain knows better  
it picks you up and turns you around  
turns you around  
turns you around _

If you feel discouraged  
that there's a lack of color here  
please don't worry lover  
it's really bursting at the seams  
absorbing everything  
the spectrum's a to z

"What are you doing? thats my favorite song!" Seth exclaimed to Marissa.

"This is really weird music. I mean, this guy goes on and on and whines about a girl over and over.

_This is fact not fiction  
for the first time in years  
all the girls in every girlie magazine  
can't make me feel  
any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone  
to call at 7:03  
and on your machine I slur a plea for you to come home  
but I know it's too late  
_

"Whatever this is my favorite band ok? Don't go insulting Death Cab"

_I should have given you a reason to stay  
given you a reason to stay  
given you a reason to stay  
given you a reason to stay _

this is fact not fiction  
for the first time in years

"Why you like this type of music is SOOO beyond me!"

"Because it's honest. It's truthful and has great rhythm"

"Well whatever IM going to change it. besides it's MY car!"

"OK fine listen to whatever you want too I dont care!"

"FINE I WILL!"Marissa screamed at him as she changed the station to a rap song.

"Ok that was just the pregnancy hormones talking , RIGHT?" Seth asked her

"I dont know. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. Just this pregnancy is sort of getting to me..." as she said that she began feeling strange. The nausea came to her all at once. She pulled off to the side of the road real fast, jumped out of the car and...

"Marissa! what are you doing? ohhh THAT!" Seth said with a disgusted look on his face as Marissa puked in the grass.

He got out of the car and ran to help her.

"I'll drive. You need a drink?"

"Yeah"

"Ok here you can have this,I didnt drink out of it or anything if thats what you're worried about"

"Thank you Seth. Yeah I'm just going to rest. Wake me up when we get to the agency.Ok?"

"All right. What time are they expecting us?"

"Around 3:30"

"All right. Here let me help you in the car."

"Thanks"

"Hey no prob!"

**sorry i sort of sped it up there. but it was a boring time period. so i rushed it ahead. for my reviewer that read this on the OC Forum, thank you. I made some adjustments to it (mainly grammar and sentence structures) but i think im actually going to go a different route with the ending this time. i havent decided it all yet. but i hope you'll still like it!**


	14. Who's that girl?

Seth drove around the town, looking for the agency.He couldn't find it. He was on 14th street where the agency was supposed to be at, but it wasn't there. He got panicky as the car clock said 3:25. He decided to pull into a gas station and ask for directions to the Smith and Jones Real-Estate Agency.As he walked towards the attendant he saw a familiar-looking car pull up.He saw a very familiar looking woman walk out of the car.

"Hey. She looks just like.." He said to himself as he went into the station.

Kirsten Cohen got out of her car and got some gas. Since Susan Smithtook over the Residential Real Estate Division of the Newport Group, Kirsten was put to work doing some house-selling.Today, she was meeting some clients around 3:30. A couple, still in high school_. 'God help them!'_ she thought when she heard the two were expecting a baby in about6 months. She finished getting gas and walked inside to pay for it. As she walked by a black SUV that actually looked familiar, she stopped and looked at the girl sleeping inside.

"Oh my God! is it? It cant be..." Kirsten said then thought how ridiculous. There are alot of black SUVs. It cant be thiers. There are a lot of skinny blonde-haired girls in California. Nope they werent in this town, there were somewhere far away, but Kirsten didnt really know for sure about that. _'But what are the odds of them actually being in here?'_ Kirsten thought about that to herself as she started walking inside the gas station. When inside, she got extremely thirsty so she headed off to get a Diet Coke. "Seth?Seth!I think I saw your, I think I saw your... "Marissa said as she ran up to him.She told him how she was asleep And then after she heard a car door slam close by to them, she woke up. The lady that got out of it had blonde hair and stared at thier car. Marissa couldnt see the woman's profile but... "Seth, It looked like your mom!"

"You saw that woman too! Yeah she looks like my mom but the chances that my mom is in the same exact town with us is about 1,000,000,000 to 1"

"I swear! it's her! look there she is right now" Marissa said pointing to a tall blonde woman getting a Diet Coke and paying for her gas at the counter.

"Now thats rediculous! my mom never drinks Diet Coke. Diet Pepsi all the way for her! Oh. My gawd!MOM?" Seth said as the woman at the counter turned around and started walking out the door.

"MOM!MOM!" Seth kept yelling to her as he ran to catch up with her with Marissa close behind. Kirsten was walking to her car when she heard the station's door open behind her and a guy started running behind her yelling 'MOM!MOM!' it sounded an awfully like...

"MOM! It's Me Seth!MOM!"

"Seth? Oh sweety how are you?" Kirsten turned around and ran to Seth and Marissa and hugging them both.

"I can't believe it! why are you in this town?" Seth asked her surprised that out of those 1,000,000,000 to 1 chances of his mom being in town, his mom is the 1.

"OHH, I have an appointment with a a young couple at 3:30. They're still in high school. I hope they do all right..."

Kirsten stopped talking when the realization finally dawned on her. Seth and Marissa were the couple.

"Yeah, hi we are the nice young couple that have an appointment with you at 3:30. So can you help us find this place?"

"Yeah sure. What time is it now Seth? you always seem to have a watch handy." Kirsten said still happy that they were both all right.

"Ohh.'snap' we're late for our appointment!"

"Hey thats ok! Now lets go find you a nice house to live in"...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Marissa how have you been getting along?"Kirsten asked her about the pregnancy.

"Oh great,So far i've only gotten sick twice.

"Yeah and I was a witness to both of those times too!" Seth said then started to laugh.

"Well thats good Marissa. Seth I've been worried sick about you two!I'm so glad you both are all right"

"What about Summer? have you seen her?"

"Yeah.I have. Seth, she's moving to Paris where her dad lives alot."

"Oh. Well, how's Ryan? He moving out of the country also?"

"Ohh hes had some good days and some bad days. But he's getting a little better every day. He doesnt shut himself inside the poolhouse like he used too. And he met this really great girl her names Mandy. She's really funny"

"Ohh really? well thats good that he has started to get over this.I figured it would have taken him longer but thats really good hes doing ok." Marissa said with hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, but he hasnt forgotten about you. Mandy will never come close to who you were when you were with Ryan.I think he knows that too.OHH! here is our first house! let's go inside and check it out!"


	15. Julie and Jimmy's thoughts

**Okay, here's what i promised ya'll! a chappy with Julie and Jimmy!**

When Julie found out Marissa was pregnant, she was about to send her to a special home for pregnant teens. A place where she could have the baby, give it up for adoption, come back to Newport. But then Julie remembered how vicious rumors could be and how quickly they spread. Julie Nichol was kidding herself, she couldn't have sent Marissa there. Marissa wouldn't have even WANTED to go there. She would have found a way out, or run away.

This time though, she didn't have to be threatened by Julie to run away. When Julie found out that the baby was Seth's, and not Ryan's, she felt a little better. Seth could take better care of the baby. Ryan couldnt. He had hardly any money, Seth had more money.Ryan already supposedly got ONE girl pregnant and wasn't even man enough to take care of it. Julie was thinking harsh thoughts about Ryan, but then remembered how Luke had actually gotten her pregnant during their little fling they had. She never told anyone.

_'Thankfully though, It was a miscarriage'_ Julie thought. She knew that sounded selfish and mean. But, if she had the baby. Well she couldn't have exactly passed if off as Cal's, could she. Then the Newpsies would have been on her tail and all this legal drama would have ensued. She would have been chased out of Newport. As much as she hated most the people here, she couldn't ever go back to her life in Riverside or ANY side for that matter. She didn'thave to worry about money when she first got here, and she doesn't want to have to start worrying now.

The fact that she found out about Marissa from Sandy and Kirsten. That, she couldn't handle. And when they told her that Marissa and Seth were long gone, she realized her mistake. She was a bad mother. She made many mistakes, and when she lost her daughter's trust and love. That was the biggest mistake of her life. No, actually having sex with hey daughter's ex-BOYFRIEND and getting caught AND losing her daughter's trust and love all at once was the biggest mistake of her life. But, what to do about it all now?

_'Blame Jimmy for his bad parenting. When all else fails, blame Jimmy. That usually works'_

Julie was in denial. But, isn't she ALWAYS in denial about something or another? Why stop it this time, right? Right.

She took another swig of the Bloody Mary she was drinking and laid back into the plush beautiful beige sofa Caleb bought her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_''Hey Jimmy, It's Kirsten. I know you're still out on your yacht with Hailey. I'm sure you probably havent heard this yet. But Marissa is pregnant...and it's Seth's...Yeah...So, just thought I'd let you know that they also ran away. Together. So, call me when you get this message. Or if you're able too."_

Jimmy was finally checking his voicemail after 2 months. He was busy doing...other things. And plus, his cellphone had bad reception in the islands they were at.

So far he listened to 7 from kirsten, telling him all about Seth and Marissa and how she was worried. There were a couple form Julie blaming him for his bad parenting skills and how if hehadn't have stolen his clients'money, they could all still be a happy family and She (Julie) wouldn't be in this mess.

_'Good OLD Julie, only thinking about herself and what others think'_

Finally, after listening to more form Kirsten, Jimmy got to the last message. Another one from Kirsten. She just left it a few hours ago.

_"Hey Jimmy, It's Kirsten again. I have news to tell you! I found Seth and Marissa. They're in Oceanside. Buying a house. Susan made me a realtor for a while because all the model homes were already buily or being built. So she gave me the job for a while. They're okay and doing good. So, I'm geting a little worried about you Jimmy, You haven't been returning my calls. I hope you're okay. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye"_

10 minutes passed, and Jimmy was still staring at his phone processing what he just heard. Marissa was pregnant. His baby girl was pregnant. By Seth. All he could say was, "What the hell?''

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Hailey said, coming out of the bedroom.

"Marissa...is pregnant..."

"Oh really? I knew her and that Ryan kid would get down and dirty sooner or later."

Jimmy had a horrified look on his face.

"Sorry"

"It's not his"

"What! Marissa's cheated on Ryan? That's not like her"

"It's Seth's"

Hailey just bursted out laughing.

"No really, who's is it? I bet it was that pool guy's"

"I'm serious. Kirsten left me about 18 messages on here. And Julie left me like 4, blaming me for my 'bad parenting skills'. I just don't believe it"

"That bitchy slut. She's the one that was doing it with Marissa's ex-boyfriend. Not you. If you did, I'd be very freaked out. I don't believe it's Seth's either. I mean, what possessed her to do THAT with SETH? I mean, I love the boy and all. He's my favorite nephew, but Marissa's a beautiful girl. She could have any guy she wanted and yet she chose Seth. I mean Ryan's hotter. He has that whole 'bad boy brooding' thing going on. That's sexy. I mean, for a 17-year old girl. I was the same way, I still am. Of course I go for older, more dangerous guys...by the name of Jimmy Cooper." Hailey said, sitting down beside Jimmy and kissing him on the neck.

"We can't do this anymore. I gotta get back to Newport. To Oceanside. I need to find out everything. I need to check on Marissa."

"Okay, I understand. We'll leave tomorrow."

Jimmy shook his head.

"No. Now"

"Okay, we'll head back now"

"Thanks Hales."

"No prob."

So the got their stuff ready and docked at the nearest port, took a cab to the nearest airport and bought tickets for the next flight out of there to Newport. Hailey told him everytthing would be all right, They'd get all this figured out. She spent most of the flight comforting Jimmy and rubbing his back to relax him.

**soooo i hope this was a good chapter for ya'll. did u like it? sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. i was thinking of how to get them into the story in the right way. i think i did it pretty good.**

**im also writng a new story, its called Move Along. Seth and Ryan's lives are switched. u should check it out when ya have the chance! thanks to all the reviews!**


	16. The New House

"Wow! it's so beautiful!" exclaimed Marissa as Kirsten showed her and Seth around their last house, a small white house with a skylight, sunporch and two bedrooms. The inside was beige and green with ivy strung all around the wallsof the living room. The bathroom had a garden tub with jet streams in it.The bathroom was absolutley gorgeous!

"I know, isnt it cute?it would be perfect for you two right now. it's only about $275 a month. Not bad for a couple like you.I especially like the garden tub in the bathroom."Kirsten said to Marissa, Seth just stood behind them getting bored as they talked about the furnishings and painting the walls what color and what rugs would look good in the house and what wouldnt look good in the house.

"I think the garden tub is my favorite! did you decorate this house too Kirsten?"

"Yes I did!"

"Wow! you're really talented! the way you make two colors that other people would think awful together and make the two colors, I dont know, fit. Thats great! Isnt it Seth sweetie?"

"HUH? what?...oh yeah perfect" Seth said somewhat shocked that Marissa just called him sweetie.Marissa didnt seem to have notice what she just said either.

"As a matter of fact Kirsten, i think I like this one the most out of all the others you showed us! dont you Seth?"

"uhhh, yeah. Hey whatever you like, I like also, right? right, so umm yeah I think this would be a great house for us and the baby to live in, its in a nice neighborhood,close to every store we'll ever need to go to and it's fairly close to all the schools. it's right smack dab in the middle of the town."

"So it's settled?you guys want to live in here?"

"I dont know, any house is fine with me, Marissa you sure you want to live here?"Seth said to Marissa.

" I love it! absolutley LOVE this house! We should get it Seth!I LOVE IT!"

"Ok then, I take that as a yes, where do we sign?"

"OH here let me go get the papers out of the car. Ill be back in a sec." Kirsten said to them both.

"Oh Seth! I cant wait till we get to move in here!"

"Me neither Marissa"

"Are you sure, you want this house? you dont sound to happy about moving in here."Marissa stated to Seth.

"Yeah I cant wait to moive in here Marissa. It's just so...big to wrap my mind around everything. We have our own house. Ya know?"

"Yes I know. But it is a pretty nice house. Better than living in a hotel." Marissa said and hugged Seth

"OK, I have the papers.You sign right here ok? and since you guys are under the age of 18, I'll have to co-sign for you."Kirsten said as she came back into the house.Marissa pulled away quickly feeling guilty, for some reason she didnt want to have Kirsten seeing her and Seth hug or anything like that. It still didnt seem right to her.

"Alright" Seth and Marissa said at the same time.

"Here, I'll give you a copy of the papers to look over real quick and if there are any questions, you just ask me ok?"

"Will do Kirsten."Marissa said

After a few mintutes of both Seth and Marissa looking over the papers, they both signed on the dotted line.

"I cannot belive this is now our house! WOW!this is awesome!"Marissa said to Seth.

"Well, I gotta go back to the agency.Bye guys, I love you both, by the way Seth, do you still have that money I gave you? use it wisely. I gave it to you for this reason and to help with the baby. Marissa,I recommend you both go to lamaze classes. They will help you greatly.Believe ME I know. You tell me if you need anything at all."

"Kirsten, did my mom and my dad find out,yet?"

"Yes, your mom found out from me. I left some messages on your dad's cell phone. He's still out on his yacht with Hailey."

"Oh. Okay"

"Dont worry, honey. If he wants to kill Seth. Ya can't really blame him, he's a father. He's supposed to be overprotective."

"Wait WHAT! KILL ME?" Seth interrupted.

"Jimmy wouldn't actually kill you. He'd just be so mad he'd feel like killing you. When you're a father. You'll know what I mean"

Seth just stodd there, with fear in his eyes.

"Dont tell him where we live"

"SETH! he's my dad! I want to see him!"

"but he WANTS to KILL me Marissa!"

"You deserve it!"

"I do NOT!"

"YOU DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do not"

"Yes. You do."

They argued back and forth like that. Kirsten thought it was kind of funny.

"We're chaining the doors. He aint' getting no where near me. I bust a cap in his grill!" Seth said, pretendign her was "gangsta"

"Ok Seth, he'll be happy to hear that. I gotta go." Kirsten leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and to hug them both, hard.

"MOM, cant breathe, ahhh, im dying! Save me someone, this woman wants to kill me too! You're ODing on the hugging mom.AHHHH!Let go!"Seth said chokingly.

Kiersten pulled away with tears in her eyes.

'Take care to two, I love you both. Be careful!"

"We will, dont worry.Love you too mom. have a safe trip home ok."

"I will, call me when you get the chance number hasnt changed."

"Call you every night"

"Bye guys"

"Bye Kirsten"

"Bye Mom"

And then Kirsten Cohen went to her car and backed out of the driveway to go home back to Newport and to tellSandy that she saw Seth and Marissa, and actually helped them find a house.

**sorry, it took so long to update. but i was working on a new chapter for this story. woith Ryan and Summer. and i had to find a way to make it fit in with the story. im almost done with the chapter. it should be up later today or tomorrow!**


	17. Alaina

Chapter 21:

"Well, thats the last of it then, wow!I cant believe we arecompletely moved in! its our new home! Seth? the place looks a little...bare."Marissa said to Seth as she admired their new house. Nothing accented their home with the exception of what Kirsten gave them: a microwave and a little fridge temporarily, but as for the other appliances and furniture, they were on their own.

"Ok so maybe its not as much stuff as we would want.But its a start" Seth told marissa.

"Yeah. Lets go to the furniture store and buy a bed and a table and dresser.Thats all we really need for now anyways"

"Yep."

So they both drove to the furniture store. they ended up buying a bed and a small mahogahny dresser and a matching table for the kitchen.

"Oh man!I'm so hungry! Seth can you go buy me some bologny, cheese and sourcream and 2 jars of pickles? all that moving made me so hungry!here is a $50 get some healthy food too"Marissa said.

"Ok"

As Seth walked out the door he repeated the wordscheese, sourcream and pickles with a disgusted look on his face

As he drove to the grocery store, he kept repeating what Marissa said to get.When he got in the store he was getting the stuff she wanted then got some food he wanted like cocoa puffs, chicken, hamburger, 'man food' as he so calls it.

"What IS it with pregnant girls and wierd food?" Seth wondered aloud to himself.

"Hey! I heard that!there is nothing wrong with liking cream cheese on a taco salad with chocolate syrup on it!" Seth turned around to see a pretty girl with dark wavy brown hair and brown eyes, who was about his age and who was obviously VERY pregnant.

"yeah. BUT, there is something wrong with cheese bologny, sourcream AND pickles!"

"Oooh,yeah your right. Im Alaina and you are...ohhh wait let me guess,Adam?"

"No, actually Seth but for some reason, people always seem to think my name is Adam. Dont know why though"

"Yeah.Ok. So who is all this 'weird pregnant woman food' for anyway?"

"Oh my, uh,uh, friend, Kinda got her pregnant."

"kinda? Tell me how is that possible? I really want to know."

"Okay, I got her pregnant."

"Awww. well how far along is she anyway?"

"Who?"

"Your friend. How many months pregnant is she?"

"Oh, about4 months. you?"

"About 7 months. Yep my boyfriend knocked me up, ran away never to be heard of again and now here I am expecting his child and I'm living with my friend and her mother.But, hey, your friend is lucky, you didnt run.you stayed." Alaina exclaimed wistfully.

Seth didnt say anything, just pondered this for a minute.

"Well, hey Seth, it was nice talking with you but I gotta start walking if I want to make to dinner in time."

"Where do you live?"

"ohh not that far, just over the central railroad tracks"

"Thats 10 blocks!I'll drive you to your place.I wont take no for an answer!"

"Wellll..." Alaina was wary of getting into a car with a guy. But then again, look at Seth. He couldnt hurt a fly!

"Come on, your 7 months pregnant, you shouldnt be walking 10 blocks!"

"All right."

Alaina and Seth got in the car and Alina was giving him directioons to her house while complimenting him on his great taste in music.

"Just turn left here"Alaina said to Seth.

"Ok"

"It the green house at the end of the street"

"ok"

Seth parked the car and got out to help Alaina with her grocery bags.

"Here I'll help you with some.Seth, you dont have to take all nine of them! they must be so heavy!"

"No, It's alright.I can get them" Seth said struggling hard under the weight.

"Watch out Seth, be careful!the top bag looks like it about to..."

And just as she said that the top bag fell onto the concrete sidewalk breaking the eggs and busting the milk jug.

"Oh,my gosh! Alaina, Im so sorry!what can I do?"

"Its all right, I'll just buy some more tomorrow." with exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Here at least let me give you some money for it."

"Thank you Seth.I mean it, for driving me home and you've only known me for 10 minutes. you are a really nice guy. Your friend is lucky you got her pregnant!"

As she said this Seth blushed, but not as much as Alaina.

"Oh my gawsh! that came out wrong. what I meant was she's lucky you didnt take off when she got pregnant and you're helping her through this.Your such a nice person to do that and especially driving me home and giving me some money to buy the milk and eggs you spilt and broken. Thank you Seth, believe me no other girl could be luckier than she is right now."

"Thank you.I guess"

They both laughed awkardly.

"well, I gotta go inside, I ll see you around maybe at the grocery store!"Alaina said and she laughed.

Seth laughed too.

"Yeah see you around Alaina"

"bye"

Then she went inside. as she was putting away the groceries she looked out the window at Seth in his car, thinking how cute he was and how nice he was too her._'He is so cute! He's got a nice smile!his friend is definately lucky all right!'_

**okay. marissa and seth left newport in May. at the end of school. its now August. school is about to start.Marissa and Seth bought the new house at the end of June. they moved all their stuff in and finished at the beginning of August. When marissa found out she was pregnant she was already about a month along. so NOW at the beginning of August she is about 3½ months along. Just to clarify.**


	18. When Doves Cry

**HEEEEYYYY IM BACK!I FINISHED THE SUMMER/RYAN CHAPPY!here it is in 3...2...1**

**GO.**

Summer got out of her blue convertible and walked up the sidewalk to Harbor High. Things would be better this year, right?

Right.

Summer opened the big green doors to the school building and found her locker almost immediatley. Well, it was kind of hard to miss with the white rose taped to it. Summer walked faster to her locker and spun her combination. She got her locker open after three tries, first two were because her hands were trembling so much from excitement. He left her a note today. She opened the note, careful not to rip the yellow envelope(after all, yellow was her favorite color) she scanned it quickly and a huge smile swept across her face. Then she re-read it slower...

_'Hey babe! Just wanted to wish you a good day at school. This year will rock! We're seniors! awsomeness. Anyways, I hope you liked the flower. I wanted to get a yellow one but the flower lady told me yellow meant "friendship" and that was something i did NOT want us to be! So I got white, which means "eternal love" Did you know flowers have a secret language? They do. Pink is "happiness", Red is "I love you" -which is true. I do love you!- and thornless roses means "love at first sight". As you can see, this flower is thornless. I fell in love with you at first sight, when you walked into Erika's Coffee Shop. Anyways, have a great day at school. If anyone offends you or you feel down remember this:_

_I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THERE ARE STARS IN THE SKY!_

_which is alot, there are billions, maybe trillions of stars in the sky. _

_Love you so much see ya later,_

_Tony'_

Summer put the note in her purse, the flower in her locker and got her books out for her first three morning classes. She breezed through the hallways to American History. On her way, she passed by Ryan and Mandy and did a silent giggle as Ryan did a hardcore laugh when Mandy told him this really funny store of how she got hit in the head with a volleyball.

"Yeah. It was killer. I turned around for ONE second to tell the coach the freshman Britty JUST wasn't spiking hard enough. Oh but man did she SPIKE that ball hard on that one try. Coach just HAD to put me as setter this year, right?" Mandy giggled.

"Awww. I'm sorry. Well, at least you learned a valuable lesson."

"Don't turn around to yell at the coach when someone is about to spike a ball?"

"No. Don't yell 'they aren't spiking it hard enough!' Because the other person will choose that moment to spike the ball REALLY hard." Mandy glared at him and playfully hit him in the arm. Hard. Ryan winced slightly and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, forgot I'm dealing with a weakling boyfriend." Mandy laughed

"Hey! I can bench 240"

"I can bench 275." Mandy got right in his face. And gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah but YOU were all-american three years in a row. You are distance runner, vollyball player, softball pitcher. Tennis co-captin. You get second in state and first in almost every meet."

"And YOU are soccer co-captain. That's good, too! I can't play soccer."

"You do everything but."

"True. So the dance is this weekend?" Changing subjects. She hated to be reminded of her intense athleticism and the fact she can lift more than most guys.

"Yeah, you wanna go?"

"Sure. Not like we ever do anything ELSE fun around here. Gosh, these parties get so boring after a while"

"Yeah or sitting at home can get so boring after a while"

"Yep. Well, I better get to Adv. PE." Mandy rolled her eyes. "It's so stupid, we dont even start lifting until 5 days after! The freshmen need to learn everything."

"Hey be gentle on the freshmen, they're new. They'll be scared of you"

"Oh yeah, because you know, I'm so scary-looking Ryan." Mandy said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Ryan smirked as he leaned in to give her a good bye kiss.

"Love ya. See ya at lunch?"

"Yep. Open campus lunch, ya gotta love it. Meet ya by your locker?"

"Sure. 1178, don't forget it"

"Got it memorized 15-28-06."

"Ryan Atwood, you looked at my schedule and memorized my locker combo? I'm so proud of you."

Ryan laughed as he walked to Psyhcology 2. He was planning on becoming a psyhcologist. To help kids that have been through similiar situations as he. He turned around to see Mandy walk to the gym with one of her best friends, Jake. Ryan felt a tiny pang of jealousy but kept it down. Mandy would never cheat on him, she was too nice.

He really liked her. She was tough, she was gentle, she wasn't afraid to be a dork in public. She had this distinct snorty laugh he especially loved. She wasn't embarrassed to ask questions that might seem dumb to other people but were reasonable for her. She was by no means, however, a ditz. She carried a 4.86 GPA the previous year. How he never noticed her before, he didn't understand. But then he remembered that since he came to Newport, he was with Marissa. All he could see was that girl and none else. Now, he sees Mandy. She's sweet and he feels as if they were meant to be together on account of the fact that if she lived in Chino with him she would probably fit right in. She lived in Newport her whole life. But she never considered herself a Newpsie. And at her Debutante, while the rest of the girls looked forward to the day, Mandy pretended she was sick and skipped it. She was different. But in a good way. She had an intense weakness for shopping, but what girl doesn't?

Sometimes, she brags about her sports and school records she holds for times on the 2 mile for track and most strikeouts in a season for softball. But he never tires of hearing it. She's a good team player(most of the time). She's a good athlete(all the time!) she has a right to brag of her accomplishments. The one thing that bothers him just a little bit is that she's impatient of people who aren't good in sports. But, she gives the advice and tells them how to improve (sometimes in a not-so-subtle way) like last summer's softball tournament when she yelled to the sophomore pitcher, "THE BATTER IS IN FRONT OF YOU! QUIT PITCHING UP! PITCH STRAIGHT! NOT UP, NOT LEFT, NOT RIGHT! STRAIGHT!" poor little sophomore left the game in tears and quit the team the next day.

Yeah, Mandy is definitley different from all girls he's dated. She's classy, but can be a tomboy when competing in games, she's very competitive, she can be sweet, and then insulting the next. But Ryan liked her. Alot. After the Marissa deal, He didn't think he would ever get this way.

**Flashback:**

**He spent weeks withdrawn from the Cohen's in the poolhouse. Then he started walking on the beach during the day, where he saw a tall, tan, dark-haired and muscular girl yelling at a guy Ryan recognized from the football team. She was cursing him out and then started crying. The guy tried to reason with her, she slapped him across the face and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell to the sand and she stalked off wiping tears from her eyes.**

**Ryan didn't know who to help. The guy or her. He decided to go up to the guy first.**

**"Hey, you alright?"**

**"Of COURSE I'm fine.My girlfriend just broke up with me because I cheated on her with her step-sister. Ya know how it goes, man. Oh well, I didn't really like her that much anyways. She talked too much. Then when I finally decide to tell her the truth she tries to kill me! WOMEN, I SWEAR!" the guy got up and dusted himself off.**

**"Yeh, man. Tough break. As long as your fine. I think I'm just gonna go." Ryan started to walk off**

**"Hey I remember you. Chino guy. Burned down Caleb Nichol's house. Dude, props man. That was awesome! I'm Craig by the way."**

**"Ryan. Listen I really have to go. I'll see ya around."**

**"Sure, man."**

**Ryan ran off in the direction of the girl. She was sitting in her car tears running down her face_. 'how could I have been so stupid? NEVER date a football player. They'll break your heart. I should have listenend to my mom! DAMN IT!' _**

**Ryan walked up to her car and tapped on the window.**

**"Hey. Saw what happened back there. That was quite something."**

**"Yeah, well. I had motivation for it. He cheated on me! And don't act all sorry for me. I can take care of myself."**

**"I saw. I feel worse for the guy though."**

**"Why, because his poor male ego was hurt in front of all of his jackass friends?"**

**"No. Because he treated a great girl so badly. I guess that 'dumb jock' thing is true. He really IS dumb to hurt someone like you."**

**"Thanks." Mandy was touched, who was this guy? He was sweet. And hot too!**

**"Listen want to get some coffee? And talk?"**

**"Yeah, I'd like that!"**

**"Great. I'm Ryan by the way. Ryan Atwood."**

**"Mandy Militoni"**

**"Militoni?"**

**"Yeah, I'm half Italian"**

**"Explains the attitude"**

**Mandy laughed as the went to grab some coffee. They've been together since that day.**

**End Flashback.**

Ryan waved to Mandy's brother Antonio as he talked to a few of his friends from the Astronomy Club. He waved back.

After 3rd hour let out and 4A lunch was about to begin, Summer waited by her locker for Tony. He came running up.

"Sorry babe. Mandy was asking me if we wanted to go eat with her and Ryan. That okay with you? If you don't want to, we don't have to. We could go somewhere else..." Summer smiled as Tony rambled on. He was always trying to make her happy. He was sweet.

"That's fine, where are we going?"

"Just down to the pier. To the crab shack today. Mandy wanted some seafood near the pier."

"Okay, let's get going then, don't want them to wait too long!" Summer giggled as Tony grabbed her hand and led her to his camaro, where he opend the door for her and waited till she got inside before getting to his side. He was always such a gentleman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally you guys are here! We couldn't order without you! I wanted to but Ryan said to wait. I'm freaking starving! Hurry up!" Mandy smiled as she saw Summer and Tony walk quickly over. Summer gave Mandy a quick hug and asked how her volleyball practices were going. Ryan looked at his menu and Tony sat next to Summer while asking if Ryan had been to Physics yet. Ryan told him he had it 5th hour. To which Tony replied...

"Me too!"

"Cool, man."

Summer turned around and asked what was cool.

Tony told her that he and Ryan were in Physics together 5th hour. Summer replied that she was too.

"Wait. You three are in Physics together? 5th hour? With Mr. Reynolds?" They all nodded their heads.

"So do I! That's so great! I can cheat off of Tony! and pass the class! Yessss!" Mandy pumped her fist in the air.

"Don't even think about it sis. I won't do your homework for ya or let ya cheat."

"Oh come on. Please, you know how busy I am during the week with practices."

"I'll help you understand it, but I'm not going to do it all for you."

"Fine. Deal" They shook hands on it. Ryan and Summer exchanged smiles as the two siblings argued on what to get for lunch.

_'It's so strange, me and Ryan dating two people who are related. It's kind of ironic' _Summer thought to herself as she ordered a diet Coke. She thought back to how Ryan and her didn't even know Mandy and Tony were brother and sister. Actualy more specifially, fraternal twins. Those two were as different as day and night though. Tony had darker skin and curly hair that was long, but not really long(okay, think Ashton Kutcher in 'Just Married' for hair length). He was tall, around 5'11. The same height as Seth. He was built, had a nice body defined 6-pack. He was tanned. Exactly like Mandy, butthat's where the simliarities ended. Mandy had shoulder-length hair with carmel highlights. Tony was a little bit of a geek. But if you saw him, you'd think he was a total jock. Tony was un-coordinated when it came to sports. When it came to books however, he knew every answer. He got all A+ on every single report card. He was in National Honor Society had GPA of 6.0, was President of the Astronomy Club, and Vice Pres. of Student Council.

**Flashback:**

**Ryan and Summer spent a lot of time together after Seth and Marissa left. They took great comfort in each other, calling and visiting almost once a day. Summer did more visiting than Ryan did. Ryan was usually depressed and never spoke hardly except for the occasional "Hey" "Yeah" and "Bye". But Summer didnt give up. Then one day, she came into the poolhouse. And Ryan wasn't there. Kirsten told her Ryan went down to the beach. So Summer went down to the pier to Erika's Coffee Shop to get her favorite mocha latté. She sat in the plush burgandy chair and listened to the soft music playing in the background. Then he walked in. He took one look at her and knew he had to know her name. He walked over to her slowly and asked her what she was drinking.**

**"It's a mocha latté. My favorite. Why?" Summer replied.**

**"I've never really liked lattés and such. But I figured I'd try one. I always thought I didn't give them a fair chance. All my friends swear they are the best things since telescopes." Tony replied.**

**"Cool. I'm Summer by the way." Summer was intrigued by this guy's character. He talked so intelligently but he was totally hot.**

**"Antonio Militoni. Tony for short. I know you. You're dating Seth Cohen, right?"**

**"Was. Not anymore, he sortof...left me." Summer replied bitterly**

**"Sorry to hear that." Tony really liked her.**

**"Thanks."**

**"So, what are you doing tonight?"**

**"I'm busy" Summer said quickly. She didn't want to date anyone new just yet.**

**"Oh. Well, here's my cell number. Call me when you aren't busy" Tony turned around embarrassed. Summer probably had a date with the captain of the water polo team or something.**

**Summer felt bad for him. She really liked him. But she didn't want to get too close. So she waited about a month before finally calling him. He picked up on the first ring.**

**"Hey gorgeous" Tony answered with extreme self-confidence. Which wasn't like him at all.**

**"Hey. Ummm what are you doing this weekend?" Summer asked shakily.**

**"I have a date. With this really amazing girl"**

**"Oh." Summer said dejectedly.**

**"Yeah, I've only met her once. About a month ago in a coffee shop. You might have heard of her? Summer?"**

**"Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about." Summer said giggling.**

**"What time would you like me to pick you up on Friday?"**

**"7.But let's meet at the pier instead, okay?"**

**"Fine by me. Is it okay if my sister and her boyfriend go with us?"**

**"Sure. Can't wait"**

**"Me neither!" Tony was smiling from ear to ear. But Summer couldn't see that over the phone. She could feel it though. It was in his voice, he really liked her.**

**Afterwards, Summer went to find Ryan. To see how he was doing. They haven't spoken in a long time. Ryan was always busy, he wouldn't tell her what he did though. Summer always feared the worse. That he was in a gang or drug dealing.**

**Summer called him on his cell.**

**"Hello?" Ryan's voice came on the other end, in the background was laughter and seagulls squawking.**

**"Ryan! How are ya?"**

**"Summer? I'm doing good. Why?"**

**"Just wondering, we haven't talked in forever."**

**"Yeah, sorry. Ive been...busy. Ya know?"**

**Summer could hear a voice in the background. **

**"Ryan? Who are you talking to?" A girl's voice said on the other end.**

**"Ryan, who's that?" Summer asked,confused.**

**"That's uhhh...a friend." **

**Summer knew he was lying. She didn't care,however. He sounded almost...happy. She didn't want to ruin that for him. Whoever this girl was, she was helping Ryan. Even if she didn't really know that.**

**Friday night rolled around and Summer was waiting impatiently at the pier. She was nervous. This was her first date with a guy since Cohen. She didn't want to screw it up. Finally a dark-haired girl started walking towards her.**

**"Summer?" the girl asked.**

**"Yeah. I'm Summer."**

**"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tony's sister, Mandy. We're all going to see a movie at the IMAX and then dinner somewhere. Tony didn't really tell me all the details." Mandy said.**

**"Oh, that's fine. So, where's your...boyfriend?"**

**"Oh, he's coming. He had to tell his parents where he was going. I guess they're very overprotective or something. But they're pretty nice. I met his mom already. Kirsten, she's super sweet. His dad was working on some legal case. but I heard he was hilarious. But,for the life of me I can't seem to remember his name. It's something like...Sam...Samford?"**

**"Sandy." Summer replied, dread in her voice. Just who was Mandy's boyfriend? Was it possible it was Seth? Summer knew that was impossible, he was long gone. He wouldn't just come back and date some other girl. He would come back and plan a strategy to win her back and beg for her forgiveness. She pushed the thought out of her mind.**

**"That's it! Ryan just LOVES his parents you can tell."**

**"Ryan?"**

**"That's my boyfriend. Yep, we've only been dating for a month. But he's awesome. He's pretty hot too. And sweet"**

**"Yeah, I know him. He used to date my best friend before she got pregnant by my ex-boyfriend and they both skipped town." Summer didn't mean to let that all slip out. She was still alittle bitter about it all. but she promised herself it was in the past. She wouldn't let it ruin her evening...or her lilfe...anymore.**

**When Mandy first heard what Summer said, she thought she heard wrong. But the look on Summer's face knew she was hearing right. Ryan had an ex-girlfriend who got pregnant? What the hell?**

**Summer apologized profusely.**

**"I'm sorry-I didn't mean to say that. Please don't let Ryan know you know. He's doing so good. He really likes you, I just know he does. It would kill me if he found out I just told you that, please. Just don't say anything.**

**"I won't" Mandy said, in shock._ 'I'll get over that, eventually. I guess, but things tonight will definitley be awkward.' _**

**"thank you soooo much!"**

**Ryan finally showed up and was confused that Summer was there, talking with Mandy. Then Tony came up. And gave Summer a hug.**

**"Hey Summer. Sis. Hey, you must be Ryan. nice to meet ya" Tony shook his hand.**

**"Yeah, you must be Tony. And Summer, you must be Tony's date" Ryan said, giving Summer a pointed glance.**

**"Hey Ryan"**

**"You two know each other?" Tony asked Summer_. 'great, just my luck. He's probably her ex or something. Her ex is dating my sister. how fun is this gonna be'_**

**"Well...yeah. We're friends. just friends" Summer clarified. She didn't want Tony to think something went on between her and Ryan.**

**"Oh. That's good" Tony sounded relieved.**

**"We all ready to go to the movies?" Mandy said.**

**"Yeah." The three replied as they all went to the movies and had fun. After the first two dates, everyone became more comfortable with each other. And now, around Newport. The four were almost inseperable. They were known as the 'Fantastic Four: Part 2'**

**End Flashback**

Summer was interrupted by Tony standing up and saying they better get back to school, lunch hour was almost over. Summer and Tony left Ryan and Mandy. Mandy and Ryan both had free periods next hour so they could be a little late to school. Tony and Summer both had Honors English 4. Then 5h hour, the four would be together once more for Physics. Summer would make sure they all sat together, she'd save Ryan and Mandy and Tony seats.

Summer walked to her locker and got her books for her afternoon classes. Tony waited for her in front of Mr. Norberg's English class, and when she walked by him she leaned up to give him a quick kiss before he took her books and carried them to the room. They both chose two seats in the back. Where they could pass notes and sneak kisses without the teacher catching them.

1 month later:

Homecoming finally arrived. Summer and Mandy spent weeks finding their perfect homecoming dresses. Summer and Mandy have became really great friends. Best friends even. They spent the day at Summer's house getting ready. They would go over to the Cohen's house and take pictures. They already agreed on that. Ryan hated pictures but he did them for Mandy. Kirsten got camera happy and kept snapping pictures of Ryan and Mandy, and Mandy and Summer, and Tony and Summer, then all four of them, then all four of them by their selves. When Ryan first saw Mandy in her floor-length sapphire-blue dress, he knew what he was planning to do later that night was the right thing. Tony was also planning something special for Summer after the dance.

After an hour of standing there and taking pictures, Ryan announced they'd better go or they'd never make it to the dance. Kirsten reluctantly put the camera down. Sandy and her saw the two couples to the door and watched as they all climbed into the Range Rover Ryan was borrowing from Kirsten for the night. Kirsten took one last picture after they were all in the car.

Sandy laughed.

"Honey, you know you just got a nice picture of your car. You can't even see them in it!"

"I know Sandy. It's just, they make perfect couples dont you think?"

"Who?"

"Summer and Tony. Ryan and Mandy. Sandy, I hate to admit it, but Ryan and Summer look happier then when...well you know. When they were dating Marissa and Seth."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'm a bad person for thinking this? I mean I'm almost glad Ryan isn't with Marissa. Besides all last year when those two dated it was drama after drama aftrer drama. Mandy seems a better girl than Marissa. And I had to tell Marissa the opposite of that. Sandy you should have seen their faces when they asked how Ryan and Summer were doing. But I couldn't tell them EVERYTHING. I didn't want to hurt them."

"You're not a bad person. You're human. Now come on. There's a John Travolta special on E! You know how you love the Travolta"

"I do love the Travolta. Okay, I'll make popcorn"

"I'll be in the TV room."

Summer and Tony slow-danced together next to Ryan and Mandy. Mandy smiled at Summer and Summer returned a half-hearted smile.

_'urgh! this is so wrong! why am I still thinking of him? I'm with Tony. I lov-like- Tony. Alot. Not Seth. He lost his chance.'_ Summer tightened her grip on Tony's shoulders.

"Summer?" Tony said softly in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"You're kinda hurting my shoulder babe." Tony laughed.

"Sorry. Just thinking and got carried away"

"About what?"

"You.And me."

"Good things, right?"

"Definitley" Summer said too enthusiastically.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ryan?" Mandy said softly.

"What?"

"I can't breathe. Couldya please loosen your grip on my back. Just a bit?"

"Oh! Sorry." Ryan stepped a little farther back. Mandy looked into his eyes. He was deep in thought. He thought of how beautiful Mandy looked in her dress and how nervous about what he was going to say to her later. He planned the perfect evening. Something big like this has to be perfect.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"You."

"Good things, though. Right?"

"Always"

Mandy smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I like this song." Mandy responded as Green Day's Time of Your Life came on.

"I do too" Ryan replied. He did an amazing thing then. He sang the words. Ryan doesnn't do singing. Mandy was surprised. Ryan didnt really realize he was singing along to the song.

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time _

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Summer began to cry.

"Whats wrong, Sum?" Tony looked at her concerned.

"N-nothing. It's just, this is the last homecoming I'll go to. Ever. High School is going by so fast. Remember back in 9th grade,they said 'these years will go by so quickly?' I didn't believe it. Now I do. And everyone will go to college and get married and move far apart. And this song, is just so sad."

"Oh, Sum. Don't worry. Everyone will keep in touch. Don't cry" He said comforting her and holding her tight against his chest.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm ruining the night aren't I?"

"Not at all. This night could never be ruined. Especially not by you. Summer, I l-l-"

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

The dance ended and the fab four went to the car. Ryan made reservations at a fancy Italian restaurant. Summer and Tony were dropped off at her house. Ryan and Mandy went to eat.

"Atwood, party of 2" Ryan told the hostess she nodded and led them to the back.

"Wow. Ryan this is the expensive table."

"It's a special occasion."

"It's just homecoming. Really we could have eaten at Friday's or some place like that. You know I'm not picky."

"I know. That's why I love you."

"You WHAT!"

Ryan got more nervous he dropped quickly to the floor on one knee and took Mandy's hand gently.

"Mandy. I love you. I LOVE YOU! I love you so much. I'm so much in love, I'll scream it in front of everyone I-"

"Ryan, don't. Don't scream it" Mandy smiled, placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Right. Moving on. Mandy, I never thought I could feel this way about any girl. You're perfect. Yolu're funny, you're bold, you're smart, you're sweet, you're nice, you're everything a guy could ask for. And more. I know we're a little young to be thinking of the future. But, I-l-l-don't care. Because I love you! Which is why. Well, I want to-to-to ask y-you something..." Ryan was so nervous. He was on the verge of tears. Which was unsual, Ryan hardly ever cries. Mandy immediatley knew this was serious. It wasn't a joke. Ryan was never all that funny. This was serious. This was really happening to them. Mandy started crying as Ryan pulled a small blue velvet box out of his coat pocket. And he slowly opened it up.

Mandy put her hand to her mouth as she gasped. It was a ring.

"Mandy Militoni...Will you marry me?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So...What do you want to do? We could watch a movie, We could make out passionately on your parent's bed. That's always fun." Tony said keeping the mood light. Inside he was nervous as hell.

Summer was a little nervous also. But for entirely different reasons. Summer relaized something at the dance. She loved Tony. She didnt just LIKE him. She loved him,alot. The whole time She denied it. She denied her feelings for him. She wasn't going to do that anymore. She was going to tell him. She was going to say the three little words that could cause tears of happiness or tears of sadness.

"Actually. Let's go up to my room. And talk." Summer led the way to her massive yellow bedroom. She redid it after Seth left. Too many memories.

When Summer closed the door, she turned back to face Tony and pushed him onto her bed. Then she got on top of him and started kissing him, Things got pretty hot and heavy. But don't worry, they didn't have sex yet. Summer vowed to "be a virgin until she was married". Never did she want a repeat of Sethnosity.

"I love you" Summer said, ever so softly to Tony.

"I love you too" Tony whispered back. Summer looked at him and smiled. She was never as happy as she was on this night. Not even the day she got Princess Sparkles as her 8th birthday present.

But deep in the back of her mind she hadn this nagging thought. Was she just saying that to Tony to forget about Seth?

_'NO! I LOVE TONY! I do!'_ She thought as they went into another heavy makeout session.

\\\\\

Back to Mandy and Ryan.

Mandy just had a bewildered expression on her face.

"nunghh"

"what?"

"uhhhh"

"Mandy, tell me. please. I'm freaking out."

Silence.

"Mandy," Ryan tried again, "Will you PLEASE marry me?"

Suddenly she jumped up and squealed excitedly.

"YES!"

"You will?"

"No Ryan. I'd never marry you. You're only the perfect guy!"

"What?" Ryan was confused.

"That is my dorky way of saying, Yes I love you! Yes I will marry you! When? tomorrow? next week? What day?" Mandy was excited.

"I dont know. We got to talk to Sandy and Kirsten first though.

"Oh yeah! of course! Um... can I have my ring now?" Mandy said pointing to the ring, still in it's box.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Ryan said as he placed it on her ring finger.

"They went back to eating and Mandy was beaming the whole time staring at her ring and then kissing Ryan.

_'So this is how it's like to be in love? I LOVE being in love!'_ Mandy was thinking excitedly. _'I love Ryan!'_


	19. The New Place

Chapter 22:

"Hey Marissa, I met the nicest girl at the grocery store. She's about our age and I think you'd like her, plus, you two have a lot in common."Seth said as he walked through the door with the grocery bags in his arms.

"Oh really? and what do we have in common?"Marissa asked him as she came out of the bedroom.

"Well...you're both the same age, and you are both pregnant."

"Well,maybe we should meet.We do haveso much in common!''Marissa said smiling.

"Well shes funny just like you and ALSO has the same weird taste in food"

"Oh yeah then we should really meet now!"Marissa said laughing now

Marissa lightly punched Seth in the arm.

"OWWWW! what did you do that for?"

"Oh what, I barely hit you!"Marissa said laughing alittle

"It hurt!"Seth cried in mock pain.

"Oh here let me take a look,"Marissa said as she lifted up Seth's sleeve to get a closer look

"Owww!be careful, it's sore!"

"Seth, I dont see anything!"Marissa said,and then lightly punched him in the other arm

"What was THAT for?"Seth asked her as she just looked at him smiling.

"THAT was for lying to me, if it hurts, you deserved it!"Marissa said, still smiling.

"Oh now its on,IT IS ON!"Seth cried out as he pinned Marissa up against the wall and started to tickle her lightly.

"OH no! not another tickle fight! ahhh!"

"You have to say you're sorry for hurting me!"Seth said

"Ok,ok,I give I give, Im sorry for 'hurting' you!" Marissa said in gasps of laughter.

"Ok,there that wasnt so hard now, was it?"

"No, it wasnt. I'll be back"Marissa said as he went to the bedroom and got a pillow off the bed.She walked back into the living room with the pillow behind her back,and grinning devilishly.

"What are you up too? Whats that behind your back? Marissa, what are you doing?"Seth, said grinnig as she pulled the pillow from behind her.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"Marissa yelled as she started to whack Seth with a feather pillow.

"Ahhh!Im dead!Marissa you killed me!oh no!I see the light!"Seth said sinking to his knees, laughing

"You've had enough?"Marissa said as he laid on the floor.

"Seth?Seth?Seth!"She started saying as he laid motionless on the floor not talking.

"What?oh yeah, Im fine, just dandy!Im thirsty though.Ill be back"Seth said as he went into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Marissa started to worry.What was taking Seth so long for that drink?Marissa decided to go into the kitchen.After not seeing Seth in there, She decided to look around the house.She then heard the door creak open sofly.She thought the heard something.She ran downstairs.

As she got to the bottom of the stairwell, she heard a noise in the closet.She opened it...

"Surprise!"Seth said as he attacked her with silly string.

"What did you do that for?Seth, you scared me!"

"Im sorry, but after you bombarded me with a pillow, I had to get you back good."

"Well this is a good way!"

After a few more minutes of this, they finally got tired of it and Seth went to fix some supper while Marissa took a nap in bed.

"mmh mhm mhm!Marissa, I fixed you ragu pasta.Its really good, Marissa? Marissa?"Seth went into the bedroom

"Marissa?are you sleeping?"Seth said as he got closer to their bed.

"Yes, apparently you are.Oh well, I'll just put the food away. Be right back."Seth said and went back into the kitchen to wash the dishes and put the food in the fridge.

Seth went back into the bedroom and got in next to Marissa.

"What the?" he said as he found his pillow,in shreds with the feathers all out of it.Marissa,whose back was turned to him smiled to herself.

"OH Marissa,You are so nice to ruin my pillow"

"Hey dont worry,Ill buy you a new one tomorrow."

"I thought you were asleep"

"I was"

"OH, sorry did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but dont worry.it's all right.Hey im sorry about not eating"

"Its ok,we'll eat it tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

"Dont let the evil big blue bed bugs bite ferociously into your skin and kill you."

"I really hope you never say that to our kid!

"So thought of any names for it?"

"Seth! No! I havent really thought of it much. I came up with a couple of names though"

"well, lets hear them"

"ok. if its a girl, I wanted it to be Sophia or J'nai"

"if its a boy?"

"well, Xander or Jay"

"what about Seth Jr.?"Seth said jokingly.

"Well, if you want our baby named after you, then I really hope its a girl!"

"HEY!I like the name Seth"

"of course you do, Its your name.Dork!"

"NoI dont think I would our baby named Dork.That would be terribly insulting to him!"

"Oh Seth." Marissa groaned and rolled over to face him.

"Oh Marissa."Seth matched her same dull tone.

They both stared at each other in the dark and then slowly both started to move closer to each other, until thier lips touched.They kissed like that for a few minutes, getting more and more passionate by the second,until, Marissa broke off the kiss.

"We should really get to sleep. we have alot to talk about in the morning"

"Yeah, ok goodnight.wait what do we have to talk about in the morning?"

"I'll tell you in the morning!"

"Oh all right, goodnight"

"Goodnight"


	20. The Decision

Chapter 23:

"Ok Marissa, what did you want to talk about?"Seth said as he went into the kitchen where Marissa was eating cocoa puffs with vanilla icing.

"Well good morning to you too Seth!"Marissa said to him.

"Oh yeah yeah good morning to you too."Seth said impatiently,wanting to know what they had to talk about.

"Well I have been thinking that we should get married.I mean its not right to live together and have a baby, we might as well get married. Right? You know you hear all the time how this is supposed to be the 'End Times' and if two people are living together and aren't married how it is supposeedly a sin? And we wouldn't want to go to hell."

"You seriously wantto get married to me? When did you become so religious?"

" I've been 'religious' since I found out how premarital sex is really bad. And it kind of scared me.Well, yeah.We should probably do it before the baby is born.How does next month sound?"

"Ok,uhhh let me go call my mom and tell her, she can help plan it. I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok sure.Tell her I said hi"

"I will.I cant believe it!we're going to get married."Seth said shocked

Seth,was at the grocery store and he was calling his house. After three rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"it was Ryan.

"Hey Ryan,is mom home?"

"Oh hey Seth.Yeah I'll get her."

Seth could hear Ryan put the reciever and holler for Kiersten.

"She'll be here in a minute.So, how's it going?How's Marissa doing?"

"Its going great,Marissa is doing fine."

"Really?thats great. Listen man I'm sorry about everything I said to you.Forgive me?"

"yeah,no prob.I understand how you felt.Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay Great!How are you and Mandy?"

"Mandy and I are doing REALLY great. We're actually uh, engaged."

There was an awkard pause,then

"Hi hunny!"

"Hi mom!"

"So how are you two liking the new house?Are you doing all right?"

"yeah, Marissa loves it.We have been buying some things.She loves your decorating. I dont think she wants to change a thing about it."

"oh well that's good. So, how are you doing?"

"great actually. mom,there is something I was wanting to tell you"

"Yeah? What is it,Seth?"

"Well, me and Marissa were talking about it this morning,We were thinking about getting married"

There was a loud scream that could be heard all the way to Tahiti.

"OH MY GOODNESS SAKES! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!SANDY, RYAN, COME HERE!SETH AND MARISSA ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"WHEN?"Seth could hear Sandy ask.

"When Seth?"Kiersten repeated to Seth.

''We were thinking next month!"

"Oh really?well, I hope you have someone to help you plan it. Namely me"

"No one could do the job better than you mom."

"Ohh, I know where to get the dress for half off, flowers, I could book a wonderful Chapel!...I could..."Kiersten rambled on about the wedding

"MOM! anyway.I gotta go back to Marissa, By the way, She said hi.Love ya all talk to you later"

"OK,Bye Seth, tell Marissa we all love her."

"I will.Bye"

"Bye"

He listened as the phone clicked and returned to a dial tone.He hung it up.

"Well,if it isnt Seth!Hey I heard the news on your wedding,congratualtions!"Alex said behind him.

"Oh you heard that.Thanks"Seth said sheepishly.

"I think the whole store heard it the way you were yelling!"

"Yeah, well if you ever seen my mom talk about weddings, you would understand why I needed to yell a little."

Alex laughed.

"Well, I wish you both a happy life, When is it?"

"We were going for next month.You're invited if you wanna come"

"Are you sure you wouldnt mind?"

"Not at all. You are really nice, plus,you can meet Marissa.You two should get along well."

"Because we're both pregnant right?"Alex said smiling

"Well, not just that,but you two are both funny."

"Ok"

"hey!you need a ride home?"

"No im good, My friend is picking me up in a few minutes,I got an appointment at 2:00"

"ok well I'll see ya around"

"ok,bye!"

Dont worry,Alex actually plays a major part in this story.You'll find out in the next two or three chapters I promise!


	21. Wedding Bells Are Gonna Chime

Seth was going back to the house, but he first made a pit stop to the flower shop.

While waiting for Seth to come back, marissa fell asleep on the couch.Images of kissing Seth were in her head.Another thing playing in her mind over and over was The Night that changed everything!...

_Marissa, Seth,Sandy,Kiersten,and Jimmy were all in the lobby of the faboulous Hilton Santa Monica Hotel,just sitting in the comfortable chairs talking about nothing in particular._

_"So Jimmy, I was thinking you should put a little hostess stand right here in that corner and then in that corner you could put, I dont know a waterfall..."Kiersten was looking at a blueprint of the resturaunt and helping Jimmy figure out where to put what and everything._

_Sandy,was sitting between them,bored as they started talking._

_Marissa was sitting next to Seth on a love seat, talking about meaningless topics,like Ryan,the weather, Ryan, school, Ryan, why Ryan broke up with her, Ryan's butt._

_Seth was sitting pretending to listen but not really listening._

_"Why DID He want to quit now? We were doing so good!Why?" Marissa kept saying_

_Seth sighed.She wont shut up unless I remind her why, I guess._

_"Marissa, because you didnt believe him about Oliver! I would be mad too!"Seth said exasperated._

_"Oh yeah, ok"Marissa went back to being quiet._

_"OK Im going to go get a latte, you want one?"_

_"Sure, Thank you"_

_"Be right back"Seth told her as he walked towards the drink bar._

_Marissa got up feeling tired, forgetting about the latte._

_"Im going to turn in.Bye guys see you in the morning"_

_"Bye Mar"Jimmy said to her._

_''g'night Marissa" Kiersten said distractedly_

_"goodnight Marissa" Sandy said._

_Marissa went back to her hotel room to lay down and sleep._

_A few minutes later Seth returned with the lattes._

_"Where's Marissa?"he asked_

_"OH, Seth I think she went to her room."Jimmy told him_

_"Ill just bring this to her, which room again?"_

_"319"_

_"Thank you.See you later"_

_Seth turned to go to her room to bring her the latte and to apologize for how he acted._

_"Marissa?heres that latte you wanted earlier,Listen, Im sorry for how i was with you. I just get tired of everyone I know being together, and then complaining about not being together when I never even had a girlfriend and other guys had like 20 in a week. You know?"_

_"Yeah, I know the feeling!"Marissa said from her covers, sniffling a little._

_"Here Marissa, dont worry, he'll realize what a jerk hes been and come back to you again. You're too nice to be hurt for long.If Ryan never comes back to you, then eventually you'll find someone else new."Seth said handing her some kleenexes and coming over to sit on her bed._

_"Thank you Seth. You know what, you're an alright guy.I really cant believe no girl has ever gone out with you yet."_

_"Yeah,well when you're the emo geek of Harbor High School and competing with jocks and guys like Ryan, you never really get noticed by a bunch of girls that are worth going out with."_

_"OH come on.you are...nice and funny and cute, any girl would be glad to have you."_

_"you think so?"_

_"yeah."_

_"would you want to go out with a guy like me?"_

_"well, yes, if I werent me.I love Ryan."_

_"oh yeah."_

_"things will look up for you Seth.I know they will."_

_"you sure about that?"_

_"yeah, look here you were trying to cheer my up and im the one cheering you up"Marissa said giving Seth a little hug. When they pulled away, Marissa looked into his deep brown eyes, noticing for the first time how nice and full his lips were. She couldnt resist touching them lightly with her finger._

_before she knew it,She kissed him. He kissed back, They got more and more passionate.Soon, Seth's body was on top of Marissa's body and then things got a little more physical.After a few minutesof this,Marissa started to think,'this is so wrong!' but those thoughts soon faded when Seth started planting a row of kisses on Marissa's stomache.marissa moaned with pleasure as Seth started moving closer down.Marissa kissed his neck and than started to take Seth's and her's shirts off.He stopped briefly for a second thinking of what he was about to do with his brother's ex-girlfriend and then continued kissing marissa all over her body._

_Two hours later,Marissa was asleep and Seth was still in Marissa's bed stroking her hair with his hand softly before kissing her on her forehead, and then getting out of her bed to get to his own._

_"Where are you going?"Marissa asked_

_"To bed"_

_"Oh ok goodnight!See ya in the morning!"_

_"Yeah"_

A sudden noise from the living room, statled Marissa from her dream...

"Marissa!Im back!"Seth called from the hallway.

Marissa woke up, her hair all messy.

"Oh hey!Sorry did I wake you?"Seth said softer now as he went into the living room.

"Noo! I was just thinking of the wedding and who to invite,and everything.What took you so long?"

"Oh well, After I talked on the phone with my mom,I ran into Alex,remember the girl I told you about yesterday?And I invited her to the wedding,Is that all right?"

"Oh, yeah sure.She sounds really nice"

"She is,really sweet too,I cant believe her boyfriend would run out on her like that.Ohhh, and I bought you these." Seth said giving Marissa a medium-sized bouquet of white tulips, pink and red roses, and two orange,red and yellow hibiscus flowers from Hawaii, her favorite flowers.

"Oh Seth!they're beautiful! But why would you do this?"

"To celebrate our engagement and because you deserve them!"

"Seth thank you so much!!"

"Any time,babe!"

Marissa laughed and got off the couch to hug Seth.

"I love you!"Marissa said, before realizing it.

"uhh, love you too Marissa?"Seth's answer came out more like a question after all he was kind of shocked she just said that.

"Well, we better get to bed right? you must be so tired, after all I had 3 naps today and I'M tired, so uh lets just get to bed right now,shall we?" Marissa said really fast dragging Seth to the bedroom.

"OK"Seth said as she dragged him to the bedroom.

No, they didnt do THAT! in fact, they didnt do anything except actually sleep.But after laying there for an hour trying to figure out the meaning of that 'i love you' Marissa said earlier.

The more Marissa thought and thought about it, she realized that what she said to Seth,well she was really starting to mean it.She was really falling in love with Seth.

Seth just laid there in bed staring at the ceiling, wodering whether or not Marissa meant it like THAT or if she meant it in a friend way.He was kind of hoping she meant it the first way.

Finally, giving up on sleeping tongiht,Marissa turned over to face Seth,who was still staring at the ceiling.

"Seth, you know how I said I love you earlier?"

"Yeahh" Seth said slowly,preparing for Marissa to say she didnt mean it at all or something.

"Well, I think I meant it.I really think I am falling in love with you."

"OH" Seth said unable to hide the excitement in his voice and the huge smile on his face,but Marissa didnt seem to notice the excitement in his voice or the huge smile on his face, because she said,

"OH? that's all you have too say?"

"Yeah, Marissa, you dont know how much it actually means to me.I love you,too!"

"Really?"Marissa said excitedly

"Yes I do!"

She reached over to put her arm around Seth's chest.They stayed like that for the rest of the night.Marissa fell asleep in moments and Seth watched her sleep for a half an hour before falling asleep.

One month later,

"OH Marissa, you look so beautiful! I love your veil!"Kiersten exclaimed as she helped Marissa into her wedding dress.

"Thank you Kiersten for everything!I just wish Summer was here too!But she had to stay with her aunt in Paris again"

"Yeah that IS too bad Summer couldnt be here!"said someone behind her.

"Summer!you came!Oh my gosh!"Marissa ran to hug her friend.

"How could I NOT miss it?You're marrying my ex-boyfriend!I found it kinda funny."

"So you're not mad by what happened?"

"No.besides I met someone in Paris,who I brought with me.Wow! its amazing how much things can change in a few months!"

"Summer, do you want to be the baby's God Aunt?"

"God Aunt?never heard of it"

"Well, I didn't like the term God Mother so I changed it."

"You sure havent changed Coop!ohh wait, now I'll have to start calling you Cohen,but I call Cohen Cohen,So maybe I should call you Cohen #2?"

"How bout you just call me Coop, like you've always done your whole life!"

"OK,hey its better than Cohen #2,I guess!"

"So whose this mystery guy?"

"Ohh, he's right over there talking to Ryan right now.See him?"Summer said pointing towards a hot, tall dark-haired guy with a slight french accent.Who was a couple of years older than Summer.

"What's his name?"

"Blaine.Oh my gosh, its about to start!I cant believe in less than 20 minutes, you will be Marissa Cohen!ahhh!"Summer started to shriek excitedly, as she made her way to the front pew to sit by Blaine,Ryan and a blonde haired girl with brown eyes,obviuoisly his girlfriend.

"Kiersten is my dad here yet?" Marissa asked as she checked herself for the final time.

"No, hunny, he just called Sandy, hes still held up in Sacremento Airport,he wont be able to make it.But Sandy can walk you down the aisle."

"OK, well this is it!"Marissa said to herself softly.

"You ready?"asked Sandy.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"ok, lets do it!"

Then, everything seem to go in slow motion for Marissa.The walk down the aisle felt like a two mile walk.Seeing Summer's face light up with joy as she turns to see Marisssa walk down the aisle.Ryan giving Marissa a faint trace of a smile and nodding to her as if to say 'congratulations'. Seeing Seth's face as he took in the beauty of Marissa.Then,as she finally made her way up there he whispered 'you're so beautiful Marissa!' to her.The preacher kept going on and on and Marissa tuned him out only staring and smiling at Seth,concentrating only on Seth's face and no one else.And then finally, saying 'I do' and hearing the preacher say the words that would make it official, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife,you may kiss the bride!'

And then everything started speeding up real fast, the cheering, the happiness,the preacher saying, 'I now present to you,Mr. and Mrs. Seth Cohen' and everyone clapping loudly.

At the reception, Summer and Blaine came over to the bride and groom table to congratulate Marissa and Seth and to wish them both a happy life.And then Ryan coming over with his new girlfriend to wish them well in their new life together and to hug Marissa briefly for a second.

"Thank you Ryan!"was all Marissa could say.

"For what?"

"For forgiving me and Seth,and wishing us good luck with everything.Thank you Ryan, You dont know how much it means to me to know that you're all right now.Your new girlfriend is very pretty and lucky."

"Your welcome? But you know, she could never hold a candle to you"Ryan said smiling. Marissa looked at him,baffled. Finally, she managed to reply,

"Thank you,again!"Marissa smiled.And then he left.

"Marissa?Could you come here a second?I want you to meet someone."Seth said to Marissa

"Be there in a sec."

"Marissa, this is Alex.Alex this is my wife Marissa,wow my wife, I need to get used to that word!marissa this is the girl I was telling you about from the grocery store."

"Oh, hi Alex, I have heard so much of you!Seth said we have a lot in common seeing as how were both the same age and pregnant.Seth is just dorky like that!"Marissa said and laughed.

"Marissa?As in Julie Cooper's daughter?"Alex asked her wide-eyed

"Unfortunately yes, she is my mom."Marissa said

"Wow! Its so nice to see you again!"Alex said excitedly.

"Have we met before?"

"yeah, You and your mom used to come over to our house all the time and Me and you would play barbies and fairy princesses.Alex Shankton,your cousin, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I vaguely remember though.Its so nice to see you again!Wow!what are the odds of that happening?"

"I know, we both get pregnant at the same age and we live in the same town. How unusual!"

"I know!Wow!we really have to get together again and have lunch! I could make my specialty: ramen noodles with hot sauce and chocolate milk!"Marissa said

Alex just looks at her.

"Or, the usual brownie cake" Marissa smiles sheepishly

"MmM! sounds good!"

Then the two girls laughed.

"well this is pretty freaky huh?"Seth said.

"You could come over and help us decorate the baby's room."Marissa said to Alex.

"Ok, when are you planning on starting?"

"Oh probably in a couple of weeks"

"Ok, But I have no way to your house."

"Oh, I could pick you up"Seth offered.

"Thank you Seth, thats really nice of you. Oh before i forget, I might of found you a job, that is if you want a job right now"

"What is it?"

"Working at a construction site, you get paid $245 a day"

"Ok I'll think about it, where is it at?"

"Here let me go give you the address, I'll be back"

"Ok"

"Hey, Seth I need to go to the bathroom.I'll be back ok?" Marissa said to Seth

"Ok" he replied and kissed her on the cheek.

As Marissa walked through the bathroom door, she heard muffled cries coming from the far stall.

"Hello?"She said and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she opened the door slowly

Alex was laying on the floor with a look of pain on her face.

"Alex?OMG!Whats going on?"

"Marissa,I think my water broke!OWWWW.Yes it did!"

"Alex hold on.Im calling the ambulence."Marissa said as she dialed the hospital

Summer walked in the bathroom as Marissa was on the phone with the receptionist.

"Summer!go get Seth! NOW! Alex is in labor!!!!"

Summer turned around and ran to Seth.

"Marissa ...labor...Alex...bathroom...go, now!"Summer manged to say as she was out of breath.Seth misunderstood the words and thought Marissa was the one in labor.

"Marissa's in labor!?"He said.

"Um no.Alex is"Summer said but Seth didnt hear her as he was already halfway to the bathroom.

"Oh screw it!"Marissa was yelling at the receptionist. "Alex, im going to get car, I'll be back asap ok?"

"Yeah,whatever,HURRY!!!!!"Alex was saying in beteween gasps of pain.

"Marissa!stay there hunny,im going to call the hospital. Here sit down!"Seth said as he approached Marissa,still thinking SHE was the one in labor.

"Forget it.I tried to call the hospital,they wouldnt let me through.Alex is in the bathroom.Go to her,Im going to get the car."

"NO! you shouldnt get it.I'll go get it just stay there!Dont move!I'll get you to the hospital"Seth was telling her

"Umm Seth, Alex is the one in labor!not me!and if we dont hurry,we are gonna have to help her deliver!!!NOW GO GET ALEX!!!"Marissa said.

"Ohh oops."Seth said as he ran to the bathroom and Marissa ran to the car.

At the hospital:

"Well, how is she doing?"Seth asked the doctor.

"Good thing you came when you did,She was already dialating to 7."

"What does that mean?"Seth asked him.

"In other words,you would have had to deliver the baby in the bathroom at your wedding."

"OHHHH!!!!"

"Anyway, Alex and the baby are both doing FINE"

"Can we go see her yet?" Marissa asked the doctor.

"If she wants you to see her,Come with me" the doctor said as he led them to a hospital room.

Alex was laying in bed,her dark hair all a mess and her face really pale.She turned to face them when they came in and smiled.

"Hey guys!"She said

"Hey Alex, how are you feeling?"Seth asked her as Marissa ran to Alex and hugged her.

"Good,thanks"Alex replyed.

"Ohhh Alex,Congratualtions!!!!" Marissa kept repeating

"did you guys see the baby yet?thanks both of you for getting me here.The doctor said if we had the baby delivered in the bathroom,there was a greater chance that the baby wouldn't have survived.Thank you!"

"So what did you name your baby?"Marissa asked her.

"Pickle, in honor of my favorite food during the pregnancy" Then,seeing the look in Seth and Marissa's faces,she added "just kidding,Her name is Marissa Janelle.In honor of my cousin and the kindness her and her husband showed me."

"Thank you!"

"Would you like to be the baby's Godmother,since you are such a great person to me?"Alex asked her.

"Sure! I would LOVE to!Thank you!!!"

Marissa and Alex hugged and smiled for a few more minutes, until the nurse came in and said they had to go so Alex could rest.Seth hugged Alex good-bye and told her they would come by again tomorrow.

"Ok,bye guys see ya later"

"Bye!"

When they were outside of the room, Seth asked Marissa if she wanted to see the baby.

"OK"

So they went over to the window and looked for Marissa Janelle.

"OH look there she is!Look at the very left side!See her?"Seth was pointing out the baby to Marissa.

"Oh yeah I see her now!She's so cute!Hi there Marissa Janelle!"Marissa said waving at the sleeping baby.

They looked at the baby for a few more minutes,then remembering the wedding, went back to it.


	22. SethAlexander

Okay, sorry about the duplicate chapters! for some strange treason it loaded it twice. weird. anyways sorry about that! thank you for telling me though, i feel embarassed it did that :(

A few days later,Alex was released from the hospital,with baby Marissa Janelle in her arms.

Seth and Marissa came over to Alex's house almost every day helping her with the baby and shopping for her.Seth even learned how to change a dirty diaper without freaking out about it.

And Alex even came over to their house to help decorate the baby's room.

And three months later,when Marissa was in the bathroom...

"Seth!OH MY GOD!!!! SETH COME HERE NOW!!!"Marissa yelled

Seth came running,

"What!what is it?"

"Get the car, my water broke!im in labor!!!"

"Oh. My. God!"Seth said as he got the car and then he started taking off forgetting one little thing...

"Marissa!I cant believe we are going to have a baby.Hang in there Marissa!Marissa?OH SHIT!"

...Marissa, who was still in the bathroom waiting for Seth.

A few minutes later he got Marissa in the car and took off for the hospital driving at 97 mph.

When they arrived at the hospital, Seth got Marissa a wheel chair and took the wheelchair into the emergency room,forgetting Marissa once again, who was sitting in the lounge.After he got Marissa in the wheelchair he went back to the emergency room.

When Marissa got a room and was having the baby,Seth went out of the room not feeling so good. He went and called his paretns to tell them.

"Hey mom,dad, Marissa's having her baby right now so if you are able to make it out here,we would both appreciate it.Oh my god,im going to be a father!"Seth said then realizing this, actually fainted.

When he came too, his parents were rushing into the doors looking for him and then found him on the floor.

"Ahh,let me guess, you were excited about the baby and then when you realized you were going to be a daddy, you freaked out and fainted."Sandy said

"Yes, how DID you ever guess?"

"I'm psychic."

"you're psychic?"

"Noo, we listened to your message,and then after you said 'oh my god!im going to be a father!' we heard a huge loud thud in the background.thats when we figured it out"Sandy said

"Ohhh"

"Well, how is she doing?"Kiersten asked Seth

"Um good,I guess,I havent been in there. It was too intense for me"

"Oh all the blood,right?yeah dont worry about that. It happens to every man"

"Even you?"

"Seth!are you kidding me?no im too strong to freak out!I just stood there watching your head come out and I didnt even flinch, not even once"

"Whatever!dont believe him Seth, He stood in that room for 5 seconds got sick and started freaking out and then hit his HEAD on the TV mount and was knocked out cold for the rest of the delivery."Kiersten said.

"Well yeah if you want to be technical about it!"Sandy said.

They all stood in the waiting room, waiting for news from the doctor.After nine hours of labor,The baby was finally there.The doctor came into the waiting room and looked around for Seth,who was sleeping on the little kids activity table,snoring. baby is doing fine!Its a boy!Congratulations!"

"What?What baby?Oh my baby!its a boy!Can I see Marissa now?"Seth said wide awake now.

"I'll give you a few minutes to visit and then you should go on home and get some sleep."

"Ok"

In her room,Marissa was sleeping lightly,exhausted after all the work.There was a light knock on the door,She opened her eyes.It was Seth.

"Hey."Seth said to Marissa.

"Hi Seth, So did they tell you what I named the baby?"

"No, what is it Jay or Xander?"

"Neither"

"Well is it Seth Jr.?"Seth asked then started laughing remembering the day he suggested the name to her.

"Yeah"

"What?"

"I named him Seth Jr."

"Really?"

"Yeah,well not exactly THAT name but a similiar one to it."

"What then?"

"Seth-Alexander"

"Cool name!"

"I knew you would like it!"

"I better get out of here.You look tired.I'll come by tomorrow ok?I love you!"

"OK.I love you too!Go look at the baby."

"I will, bye"Seth said and kissed her good-bye.

"Mom!Dad! come with me to see the baby!"Sethm said to his parents

"What?"Kiersten said

"Marissa had the baby!Its a boy!"

"OH Seth!lets go see it!Come on Sandy!lets go see the baby!"

"What baby?"

"Seth's baby!"Kiersten said to Sandy

"He had a baby?"Sandy said still half asleep.

"COME ON!"She said and dragged him out of the chair and to the window with all the babies in it.

"Ohhh!!!there he is!Sandy look!"Kiersten said pointing to the little baby at the far corner.

"What did you two name him, Seth?"Sandy asked him.

"Seth-Alexander"

"Awwww, how cute! I love that name! look how cute he is!"Kiersten said looking at the baby.

"Well son.welcome to the real world.Hope you like waking up in the middle of the night to feed a baby!"Sandy said to Seth.

"Seth,I think I'm going to take off work and help you and Marissa with the baby for a while."

"What...Mom?No don't do that!"

"No!!! its all right,I havent had a nice vacation in 3 and a half years."

"Honey, if you want a vacation so bad,I'll book plane tickets to Hawaii"

"Sandy! plus you two are young and need my help with this.I'll move in the house in a couple of days"Kiersten said to Seth.

"Well,ok If you really want to.I'm sure Marissa would love the help.Ok"

A few days later,Marissa came home and Kiersten moved in with them for a while.

"First of all,Marissa, we need to get you the good food.I'll be back, I'm going to the store to buy good food."Kiersten said, getting her car keys off the kitchen table.

"Ok"

"Wow,its only been five minutes and I can already tell this is going to be SOO much fun!"Seth said with nervous enthusiasm as the baby started crying in his arms.

"Here Seth let me have here baby.Shhh its alright.Yeah,there you go.Shhhhh"Marissa said soothingly.

"Wow! how did you learn how to do that?"

"TV"

"Oh. Sad culture we live in these days, we learn to take care of humans by TV."

"You just have to talk quietly and rub his back.He's just tired.And probably a little hungry.I'll be back" Marissa said getting up and going into the bedroom.

"But Marisa we dont have any food in the bedroom, Why are you in there?"

"Im feeding him"Marissa said from the bedroom.

"With wha...never mind"Seth said as he realized how Marissa was feeding the baby.


End file.
